Party Boys Like You Don't Save Cinderellas Like Me
by dreams-and-schemes86
Summary: Maximum Ride is a semi-normal girl who's trying hard to live life right. Nick Walker is a famous singer with a rep for being a "Party Boy". What will happen when they accidently meet at a concert? And what will Nick do to win over Max? Major Fax! Rated T. *no wings*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! New story so tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing on fanfiction if I was JP? Just wondering….**

**Haha, enjoy :)**

Why I'm Not a Morning Person

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. SLAM!_

I took my hand off the alarm clock and rolled over onto my other side.

Ah…peace.

"MAX!"

Or not.

I groaned and buried my head deeper into my pillow.

"Not. Happening," I moaned, covering my ears.

"Maximum Ride, get your lousy butt out of bed RIGHT NOW!"

Muttering to myself, I swung my feet over my bed and forced myself to get up.

Have I told you that I'm not a morning person? I haven't? Well then. Let me tell you:

I am NOT a morning person.

I stumbled down the basement hall and up the stairs that led to the kitchen.

"What?" I yawned, collapsing into a kitchen barstool.

I looked up to the clock. "Good God, Fiona. It's six in the morning. On a _Saturday_."

She looked up from her spot at the dining room table and I winced at her appearance which was even more pink and fake than usual.

She frowned at me. Let me rephrase that. She TRIED to frown at me. What with her new botox **(A/N: I think that's what it's called) **and allit was a little hard.

"Why yes it is, Maximum. Thank you for pointing that out for me."

I ran my fingers through my hair and laid my head on the bar table. "What do you need, Fiona? Because I would like to go back to bed."

"I just wanted to give you your list of chores before I leave."

"What?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

"Out of state," she replied, placing a couple of loose leaf paper in front of me. "Here is your list. All of these are to be done in addition to your usual. We wouldn't want the house to blow up while I'm gone now would we? No," she said, pinching my cheek.

I looked them over briefly and mentally groaned.

"Where are you going again?" I asked.

"Out of state," she repeated. "To Arizona. And I expect everything on this list to be done by the time I get home on Thursday."

"Why are you going to Arizona? Fiona, I just did some of these chores a week ago. They don't need to be done again yet."

"Well," she said primly, "if I cared about how long ago you did it I would have asked."

"But—"

"Maximum, I expect this house to be perfect before I get back. Make sure Lissa and Brigid behave themselves oh, and no activities for you this week; you will be far too busy with this list."

"What? No. Fiona, that's not gonna work. I'm working all day Monday and Wednesday and I promised to—"

"Oh, Maximum, I'm so sorry!" She crushed me into a hug. When she pulled away her face was covered with a smug smile and fake emotion. "I guess you'll just have to cancel then, won't you?"

My stomach clenched at her fake smile and I gritted my teeth.

"See you in a week, Maximum! My number's on the fridge if you need me. Say bye to Lissa and Brigid for me. Kisses!"

She pranced out the door.

I sighed and started the coffee pot.

And that, my friends, is why I'm not a morning person.

**So what do you think? Review please!**

**Peace, love and unicorns ~ d-and-s86**


	2. Lovely Mess Go Bye Bye

**Hey guys! I'm updating! I was so excited to get reviews! I got seven! EEEEEK! Thanks for all the favorites and story alerts too, you guys are AWESOME. Okay, so here's the second chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Any questions PM me, love to talk to you…oh, and if you haven't already, check out my other story The Insane High Life of an Undercover Secret Agent. I'll be updating that later tonight so STAY TUNED!**

**Disclaimer: Me no JP. Me own storyline…hehehe :D :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S. Am I spelling Brigid right?**

Lovely Mess Go Bye-Bye

I spent the rest of the morning figuring out a way to get out of the lovely mess my stepmother had set up for me. Cancel all of my plans? Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen. Sure, the list was long, but never underestimate the power of speed. It can get you places.

Trust me.

But I couldn't exactly just disobey. She has minions…and not the cool ones from Despicable Me either. Evil ones…cruel ones…fake, pink obsessed, dumb, mean, SHORT ones.

Yeah. My stepsisters. Lissa and Brigid. They're twins too so whoopee. Double the trouble. That saying should change to "double the inconvenience".

It is very hard to be naughty when you have two spies alert and ready to tattle tale at any given moment. Especially when they are in your grade, go to the same school as you and live with you. It is very hard indeed.

But! The Amazing Maximum Ride will prevail!

She always does.

I called up one of my best friends, Nudge.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

Oh, yeah. It was, like, seven-thirty in the morning. Whoopsies.

"Hey, Nudge?"

"Ugh, Max? Really? It's still, like…" She paused for a moment to yawn. "Night time. Hey, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I want pancakes. I love pancakes, don't you? Especially with chocolate chips. Mmm… anyways. You called me. What's up?"

I rolled my eyes. That's Nudge for you. My friends and I called it the Nudge Channel. Even in the morning it's All Nudge, All the time.

"Yeah, um, actually I need a little help brainstorming." I switched the phone to my other ear and collapsed onto the living room sofa. The one that Fiona says, "If you ever, EVER sit on this sofa I will HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH…besides you, Lissa and Brigid, dears of my heart" every time I pass it.

I was enjoying it immensely.

"Oooh, brainstorming? What kind?" She asked.

I bit my lip. "Important kind. I was wondering if you might want to meet me at Starbucks in a half hour?"

"Oh, yeah, sure thing. I'll call up Ella, too. Do you want Iggy around?"

I thought about it. "That would be nice. But he probably won't get up."

She laughed. "That, my dear friend, is why God created the lovely goodness that we earthlings call 'water'."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Nudge."

"See ya," she replied.

I have the best friends in the whole entire world. Ever.

I ran downstairs and threw on some aqua green shorts and a white v neck, both Target brand. The day I actually owned something with a designer tag would probably be the day Fiona lets me sit on that stupid couch.

Which will be never so you can see how that's going for me.

Grabbing my sunglasses and purse, I ran up the stairs and wrote a quick note to the evils (just in case) saying that there was smoothie and muffins in the fridge. Most weekends they didn't get up until eleven, but just to be safe.

I quietly walked out of the house and shut the door.

Immediately I took a deep breath, taking in the ocean air.

Yeah. I live in Long Beach, pretty much on the coast. And yes, it's just as awesome as it sounds. My dad was pretty well off because of his job in the movie business. Unfortunately, when he died, everything went to Fiona.

Sad but true.

I drove the five minutes to the Starbucks and, luckily, got a good parking space.

Mmm…coffee is such a blessed thing. You know what they say—black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love…

In other words, it's amazing.

Much to my surprise, Ella, Nudge and Iggy were already at a table, waiting. They looked a little tired…besides Iggy. He just looked mad. And his stawberry blonde hair was still damp.

"They must have gone through with their plan, huh?" I asked Iggy, pulling out my chair.

He glared at me. "This better be important, Max. I swear…eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. I must be crazy." His head collapsed in his arms and he closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Drama Queen."

"Mm-hm," he murmured. "And proud of it. I don't even know how they got into my house."

Nudge giggled nervously. "Spare key," she admitted. "From doggie sitting."

Iggy gave her a "you will pay" look before closing his eyes again.

"So what's up, Max?" Ella asked through a big yawn, pushing my latte towards me.

Yep. My friends are just that awesome. They order coffee for me! That's right, be jealous.

"Is Fiona being a butthead again?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "She got me up at six this morning to give me a huge list of chores that needs to be done by Thursday."

"So?" Nudge asked. "What's new with that? We'll just come over and help you again before the twins get up. Problem solved."

"Yeah…that's all cool. But she said I can't leave the house and she knows that I work full time on Mondays and Wednesdays. And I promised—"

"Gazzy you'd take him to the beach on Thursday," Iggy finished for me.

Gazzy is Iggy's six year old brother. A while back, Iggy promised to take him to the beach but it turned out he already had something planned. And that my friends, is where I come in. Being the amazing friend and over achiever I am, I volunteered to take his place.

"Yeah. So I need someone to cover for me. Ugh. Why does she hate me so much?"

"Um, maybe because your dad loved you more than her—"

"And because you are way prettier than her ugly daughters—"

"And have great morals—"

"And are pretty much the best person on this planet—"

"Even though you have a short temper, are relentlessly sarcastic and way to protective over your chocolate chip cookies," Iggy added, taking a sip of his coffee.

I stared at them. "Um…okay…but seriously. What am I going to do?"

"How about," Iggy began, "you just disobey."

"No duh, Sherlock," I snapped. "I'd love to. But she pays for my car insurance. Think about it Iggy," I said, leaning forward. "If I disobeyed you'd lose all your transportation. You'd be stuck at home, all day with Gazzy. Do you want that?"

Iggy swallowed hard. As far as sibling relationships go, Iggy and Gazzy get along pretty well. But with the eleven year age difference and all, Iggy could only take so much.

"On second thought," he said meekly, "maybe I could cancel my plans with Jason and bring Gazzy to the beach instead."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Okay…check mark on that. But what about work? I'm gonna get fired if I don't show again."

"Which is exactly what Fiona wants to happen," Ella pointed out.

"Ella and I could take the evils to the mall on Monday," Nudge suggested.

"WHAT?" Ella squeaked.

I raised my eyebrows at Nudge.

"No, seriously," Nudge persisted. "We could take them around. Go to the mall. See a movie."

"All day?" I asked.

"Maybe not all day…hey, what if you called JJ? She works at the café. Ask her if she would mind covering you half the day on Monday and half the day on Wednesday. Tell her you'll cover for her next week."

"That could work…" I said, warming up to the idea. "But back to you and Ella taking them to the mall. Are you serious about that?"

"Yeah," Nudge shrugged. "It'll be easy."

"You go girl!" Iggy yelled, giving her a high five. "Better you than me."

"Won't they get suspicious?" Ella asked. "I mean, we don't exactly like each other. Like, at all."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Ella. Fashionistas are all the same. We never give up a day at the mall. They won't think twice."

"And on Wednesday?" I asked.

Nudge waved her hand. "We'll think of something. Don't worry about it."

I sighed with relief. "You guys are the best ever, you know that right?" I asked, grabbing my purse.

"Duh," Iggy exclaimed. "I'm amazing. Now get the keys, Nudge. Sleep is calling my name."

_And chores are calling mine, _I thought to myself. _Lucky me. _

**Hope you guys liked it. Plz review! They make me so happy. *sigh* Oh, found this new cool song called "He Said" by Group 1 Crew on youtube. Check it out! It's my new happy song…I have a new happy song about every week…yeah. Last week it was Ex Old Man by (some girl don't remember her name) and Where I Belong by Building 429 or something like that. Okay, so anyways! review!**

**Peace out ~ d-and-s86**


	3. Nick Walker Isn't Worth My Time

**Hey guys. I just realized how fast I update…jeez, I really don't have a life. I PROMISE YOU I DON'T SIT IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER ALL DAY! I just..think fast. And, again, sorry for lack of picture…I will figure it out eventually. **

**Ok, so funny story: I was talking to my mom the other day about MR and the end of the world. Right BEFORE that we were talking about eyelashes and about how she wishes she had longer ones like Dad. (Don't ask) So…and I'm not even kidding you—she said that the evil scientists better include the gene for long eyelashes when they make the "super race". My Dad, my sisters and I nearly had a heartattack we were laughing so hard.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites. :) they mean a lot. **

**Question for the Day: How old do you think I am?**

**Enjoy ~ **

Nick Walker Isn't Worth My Time

Nudge was totally right about the twins. All week they didn't suspect a thing. They just came home after each day and gushed about how cute this or that thing was, how expensive it was…oh, and rubbed it in about how I would never, ever own stuff like it.

Which was fine by me. Dressing like a slut really wasn't on my bucket list.

"Done," I whispered to myself, checking off the final chore.

It was Wednesday evening and I had spent hours finishing that forsaken list. Most of the chores on the list were dumb and not all that time consuming but still. What a waste of time. Like, dust the couch? Really? When that gets on the list, you know there's a problem.

Exercising my new freedom, I collapsed onto the off limits sofa and stared at the white ceiling. The twins were quiet for the time being and the washing machine hummed comfortingly…

My life was almost bearable at the moment.

"MAX!" Lissa screeched. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NICK?" She marched into the living room and I slid off the sofa just in time.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM?" She demanded again, looking scary with her green facial mask. Her hair was in a towel and she had to waddle because she had just painted her toes.

"What the heck are you talking about, Lissa? Who's Nick?"

She gasped in horror. "Nick Walker of course! Only the hottest, coolest, most amazing singer in the world! I know you've stolen him so don't even think about lying."

Oh. Nick Walker. Of course. Lissa and Brigid both were NW obsessed. Seriously, if you walk into their room the first thing you'll see is a picture of him shirtless.

"I'm assuming you're talking about your poster," I mused.

"YES! Now WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM?"

I sighed. "I have no freaking clue where your poster is. Ask Brigid. Maybe she took him."

She gasped and her big blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She wouldn't." Then she marched out of the living room, not even bothering to apologize to me.

Not that she ever has before.

"You're welcome," I called behind her.

I heard my phone buzz and man can that thing vibrate. Geez. I seriously felt my butt vibrate and my phone was in the kitchen. How is THAT for creepy?

Clicking the center button it said "New message from Nudge".

Oh goody. I needed some entertainment.

I settled back on the sofa and opened it.

**MAX! CALL ME NOW! IMMEDIATELY! ~ Nudge **

Well. Not as entertaining as I had hoped.

I called her up.

"Hey, Nudge."

"MAX! OMGOSH! Get on youtube NOW!"

"Okay, okay," I muttered, walking over to the Apple laptop we had in the kitchen. "Why? What's up?"

"Only the latest song from Nick Walker! EEEEK! Get on NOW!"

Oh. My goodess. What was it with Nick Walker? So what if he was sort of hot and had a six pack and sang like an angel? I'm sorry, but have you READ the tabloids lately? Exactly my point. He had some shaping up to do. He is officially the biggest player and party boy of the century.

But nonetheless, I listen to the song with Nudge still on the line.

It ended and Nudge shrieked. "Is that not the coolest song ever?"

Okay, so maybe it was a little good. But just a little. And seriously though. From a reality standpoint, the song was a total lie. Nick couldn't really have cared that much for the girl. He was on to someone else in less than a week.

But I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "Sure, Nudge. But I still haven't gotten passed his rep."

She sighed heavily. "Oh, _please _Max. You should know by now that guys like him always have issues. You're gonna have to deal with it. But oh my gosh, is that not the coolest, greatest, sweetest song ever?" She sighed wistfully. "I wish I could be his girlfriend."

I snorted. "Please, Nudge. He'd play you for a day then move on."

I could hear her pouting over the phone. "You don't know that," she said hotly.

"Uh, yeah, I do. It's right here." I picked up one of Fiona's priceless tabloids from the glass coffee table and read: "Nick Walker on to 3rd Girlfriend In Less Than Two Weeks…an inside look on Nick's love life."

"So?" She huffed. "We'd get through."

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure. I'm pretty sure every other girl thought the same exact thing."

"You're a party pooper," she told me.

I chuckled. "Love you too, Nudge."

She laughed. "Wanna come over tomorrow? Ella and I were planning on making chocolate chip cookies."

I sighed at the thought of the cookies. I love cookies.

"Sorry, Nudge. But I'm still on house arrest."

"Oh…right. Okay. Well Ella and I will drop some off for you."

I smiled. "That'd be great."

"Good. And I WILL make you into NW lover yet, Max. You'll see. Bye!"

"Bye, Nudge." I clicked the off button and throw the phone on the floor.

"Over my dead body," I muttered to myself.

There was NO way I would EVER have a celebrity crush on Nick Walker. He could stick with his line of pathetic girls.

I had better things to do.

**So there you go! Hope you liked it…hoping for ten reviews for this one. I seriously want to know if you guys think I should continue. SO REVIEW!**

**Later ~ d-and-s86**


	4. Stupid Mistakes Have Consequences

**Hey ya'll! I GOT TEN REVIEWS! EEEEEEEEK! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Breathe. In and out. Okay. So a couple of things. Iggy isn't blind…uh…hmm…gosh I know there is more! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! Ugh. Okay. So anyways. Short, I know. Sorry about that. And again, sorry for any stupid mistakes. But here is Fang's P.O.V. **

Stupid Mistakes Have Consequences

**Nick (Fang) P.O.V.**

My life usually rocks.

Unless it's eight o'clock on a Sunday morning and I find myself in bed next to some girl I don't have any recollection meeting.

"Crap," I muttered, shifting myself so I wasn't tangled up in her.

Crap didn't cut it. I had hangover, a girl was in my bed and I had to get my butt to the studio before my manager blew a gasket.

"Hey," I whispered forcefully to the girl. "Hey. Get up. I need to leave."

"Wha…?" she mumbled. She looked around and it must've all come back to her because she got this dreamy look to her face.

Which meant she was sober last night. Which can be viewed as a negative or positive thing.

"Last night was wonderful, wasn't it Nick?" She sighed.

I cringed and the sound of my stage name. I mean yeah, my name is Nick but I like to be called Fang. I don't let that get into the media, though. That would start that whole Emo/Goth thing again and ugh…just no. Once is enough.

"Yeah, great," I muttered, throwing some jeans on. "Listen though; I gotta get to the studio so you know you're way out right?"

She frowned and pulled the sheets tighter around her. "You're leaving?"

"Duty calls," I said, popping some Advil into my mouth, swallowing them dry.

I started for the door, my head pounding.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated and I realized just how naïve and young and…hopefully she was. "You aren't just going to…leave me, right? I mean, we'll keep in touch?"

I stared at her for a moment. "Uh. Yeah. Sure. Leave your phone number."

Her face light up and my heart dropped.

Because I knew I was never gonna see her again.

**I've already talked to my friend, foreverFAX (go check out her stories they are AWESOME) and we both agreed that this chapter was suitable. Have any of you guys read "How To Find Your Soulmate Without Losing Your Soul"? **

**Okay, so REVIEW! PLEASE! I'd love you forever and ever and ever and ever and…ok, you get the picture. :D**


	5. Bikinis Aren't For Me

**Hey guys! I'm updating so whoo-hoo! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS and ect! I got thirteen reviews which is a new record so yay!**

**Enjoy! :) Again, sorry for any stupid mistakes. Oh, and I don't own MR. Just the story line. **

Bikinis Aren't For Me

"Max? Max. Maximum. MAXIMUM RIDE!"

I jumped back to attention. "What?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "What the heck, Max? You are finally free yet you're sitting here daydreaming, seemingly unable to be social, thinking about your horrid stepfamily."

I grinned apologetically. "Sorry. I guess I'm still a little uptight."

It was a Saturday afternoon and I was spending the day with Ella, Nudge and Iggy at my favorite spot in the world…the beach.

Fiona had gotten home on Thursday afternoon just like she had planned and like always, complained about how dirty the house was ALTHOUGH I cleaned the whole place up that day.

I can still hear her voice: "Maximum, it's a MESS. What have you been doing all week? You better not have gone out. And look at this fridge! The inside is a disaster."

If disaster meant empty, cold and a little smelly due to all the icky "healthy" food she bought, then yes.

It was a disaster.

But she never asked me to go shopping and since I wasn't complaining and neither were the twins I just let it be.

Bad choice on my part.

She had me go shopping the next morning, early, at six.

It is times like this when I ask myself: is it truly wrong to kill people? Because I'm telling you right now, the thought of Fiona, Lissa and Brigid going POOF sounded very, very dandy.

But anyways. Enough with the scary, murdering thoughts.

"Max," Nudge said, grabbing my cheeks so she could meet my eyes. "We are at Huntington Beach. One of the best beaches in California. Just enjoy it. Leave your crappy life behind you and just RELAX. Can you do that for us?"

I nodded.

"Good." She let go and I rubbed the feeling back into my cheeks.

"Don't worry! Be happy! Don't worry be happy now, oooh ooooh ooh,oh,oooh!" Sang Iggy, doing a little happy dance in the sand.

I rolled my eyes then closed them against the bright sun. I was planning on getting a nice dark tan before we left for the day. With my mom being Hispanic and everything, tanning wasn't a hard thing to do since I am naturally tan to begin with. But with my (ahem) TIGHT schedule, I haven't been able to lately.

"Hey, Maxie," Iggy said, looking down at me, blocking the sunlight with his head. "Want to go swimming? Huh? Wanna?"

I looked at him for a second.

"Puhleeeeze?" He begged, putting his hands together. "I would luv you forever and ever and ever and ever and—"

"We get the picture, Igs!" Nudge yelled from her towel.

He smirked and gave her the doodle. **(A/N: which means he stuck out his tongue and her…my sister and I made it up. :D)**

"With a cherry on top?" He asked me.

I looked over at Nudge and Ella. "Wanna go swimming?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads. "Not with this bikini, I'm not," Ella said.

I rolled my eyes. Ella and Nudge both love bikinis. I, however, think differently. I read somewhere that when a guy sees a girl in a bikini the nerve in his brain that tells him what he sees is the same one that is used for objects. Like a ball. Or a bike. Or a video game.

Call me quirky, but I really don't want to be an object. I'd rather be a person, thank you very much. After that, I stuck to tankinis which 1) are more comfortable 2) waaay less revealing 3) easy to move around in without accidently showing something and 3) personal opinion—way cuter.

With my white halter tankini and boyshorts I was ready to go.

"Yeah. I'll swim."

He punched his fist up in the air. "YES! Let's go, Maxie! See ya later, party poopers," he said with a smirk to Ella and Nudge.

He grabbed my hand and together we ran to the ocean and both dived in.

It was wonderful. My dad used to call me a mermaid I swam so much.

Surfacing again, I didn't see Iggy.

"Igs?" I called, looking around.

Suddenly, I felt to arms scoop me up and throw me back in.

"Iggy!" I screamed, coming back up, sputtering salt water out of my mouth.

He grinned. "Got you," he said, poking me.

I couldn't help but grin and laughing, I laid back and floated.

It was a great way to spend my afternoon; friends, water… and no evil stepfamily trying to ruin everything.

**Sorry it's so short. And sorry about not updating The Insane High Life of an Undercover Secret Agent…I just need to think about the story plot and what I want to happen. **

**So…review? Please? I know it's a stretch but do you think you guys can get it to fifty? Try it! **

**Thanks~ d-and-s86**


	6. Unfair Punishments

**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I never thought this story would get so many…**

**Anyways! Here is the next chappie! And longer, like reviews requested. :D**

**Enjoy ~ **

Unfair Punishments

My day sort of went downhill from there.

Actually, it REALLY went downhill.

Nudge dropped me off first, at around nine.

Humming to Nick Walker's stupid new song, I opened the front door and kicked my off my flip flops.

The house was silent and for one hopeful, fleeting second I thought I was home alone…until Lissa walked by.

"Somebody's in trouble," she sang, smirking.

My heart sunk. It wasn't like I was thinking, "Oh crap, why?"

I was more like, "Crap, what (of the hundreds of things) did she find out about?"

I could seriously start a book about the things I, Maximum Ride, have done behind her back.

I slowly walked to the kitchen, taking my time so I could think of some good excuses.

Fiona looked up from the computer when I came in. "Oh, Max. What a pleasant surprise. Please. Sit."

I sat.

_Please God, have mercy on me. I am but a poor, innocent girl trying to find a place in this world. Please don't let her kill me. _

"So…Max. I was gone this week."

No, duh.

"And when I checked the house phone's voicemail, I found a very peculiar message."

Oh, crap.

"Oh," I said, getting up to retrieve an apple. "How strange."

Play it cool, Max. Play it cool. Breathe.

"It was from your boss…something about you forgetting some of your tips on Wednesday?"

Crud.

" I find this very strange considering…you didn't work on Wednesday. Or perhaps I am mistaken."

For a middle aged woman, with a botox she could give a pretty good evil stare.

Crap, crap, double crap, crud…

"Oh…you know. My boss can get a little…confused at times. I'm sure she meant to call someone else."

"If she was calling someone else she wouldn't have said "This is a message for Maximum Ride"."

I said the only intelligent thing I could think of—"Uh…"

Her eyes narrowed. "Extra chores for a week. You are on house arrest for that time as well."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "That's totally not fair, Fiona! I got your stupid list done, why does it matter if I worked? I still got it done!"

"That's not the point, Maximum. The point is, that you disobeyed me," she said calmly.

"But it was stupid! Totally stupid! You just did it to make me mad and you know it!"

"Maximum Ride, I will NOT tolerate any attitude from you," she said, her voice rising.

"Attitude? This is attitude?" I shrieked. She really didn't know me well. This wasn't attitude. This was pure anger.

"Yes, Maximum, your attitude. I give you everything and look at how you treat me. Look at how you treat my beautiful daughters. You will not step one foot out of this house until you show more respect."

I stared at her and to my horror, my eyes filled up with tears. My life was totally and COMPLETELY unfair.

"I hate you," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered.

"I. Hate. You. I hate you for pretending to be the woman you're not. I hate you for having seduced my dad with your sweet façade. I hate you for shoving me down into that basement and letting Brigid and Lissa take over my room although there were three other ones to choose from. I hate you for controlling my schedule. And I hate you for RUINING MY LIFE!"

Picking my bag back up, I ran down the basement stairs.

Every feeling I had been holding in, holding on to, for five years was now gone. Out in the open. Not bottled up inside me.

I felt almost empty.

I changed out of my swimsuit into a pair of sweats and a tank top then collapsed onto my bed.

Grabbing the nearest notebook I wrote everything that came to mind.

_I hate my life, nothing is fair. _

_My "family" controls it; I don't have a voice. _

_It's chore this and chore that. _

_It's do this and do that. _

_It's restrictions and rules; punishments and more. _

_I don't have freedom, I don't have peace._

_It leaves me nothing but want:_

_I want my dad, my bedroom, my space._

_My mom, my freedom, my choices,my ways. _

_I want a new life, a new start, a new day. _

_Where is my prince to take me away? _

After writing that I threw my notebook down to the floor. I was no poet but it made me feel better to get it on paper.

Sighing, I crawled under my pillows, wishing my mom was there like when I was little. Reading me fairytales, singing me to sleep…reminding me that I was the love of her life, right next to daddy.

Swallowing back a sob, I grabbed my phone.

Where was my prince? I was seventeen and not a single guy has ever asked me out.

**Hey Ella. **

Ella was always a good person to talk to when I was upset.

Hey. What's up?

** My horrible, upside down life. **

Aw…sorry. :( what happened this time?

** Fiona found out about me working. **

Crap! Did she punish u?

** I'm under house arrest. But I'm sure I'll be getting more. **

Why did u say that?

**I kind of told her off. **

GOOD 4 U! Finally! It's about time. 

** Lol, yeah. I guess. I feel like crap though. She hates me so much and I just…idk. **

It took a moment for her to respond.

Miss your dad?

I bit my lip to keep from crying.

**Yeah. A lot. **

I know...but we love you Maxie! A lot, a lot, a lot! And we will always be here for you! So there. 

** Haha…thanks, Ella. **

No prob. I'll drop off some cookies really early tomorrow morning, around seven at your door.

** You know me so well… :D **

Meh. What r friends 4? Night, night, Maxie. 

** Night, night, Ella. **

Sighing, I put my phone on the bed stand. Ella was the best person ever to talk with.

Cuddling up into my pillow, I closed my eyes smiling at the thought of what was coming in the morning.

Nothing beats chocolate chip cookies at dawn.

**Meh. Sorry if Max seems a little OOC. And sorry for the crummy poem thing. I just wrote whatever came to mind… I kind of stink at it. :( **

** Hope ya'll enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! **

** Peace out my lovely readers ~ d-and-s86**


	7. Let's Talk About Smoothies

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I got eighteen! That makes me a VERY HAPPY PERSON!**

**Okay, so I got a couple of reviews about Max being OOC. Sorry about that! I'm trying to keep her as close to the original Max as possible. :) I think she'll be back on track for this chappie. **

**Couple of other things…disclaimer: no…just…no AND thanks to ****jfeisgs**** for the advice…I LOVE ADVICE!**

**It's short again, I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

Let's Talk About Smoothies

I woke up to my phone buzzing on my stomach.

Groaning at the bright light that nearly blinded me, I checked the message.

**From: Ella**

**Cookies! come and get 'em… **

Grinning, I threw off my blankets and grabbed a neon green tank top to throw over my gray sports bra.

_COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES!_ My stomach was yelling.

I swiftly and quietly raced up the kitchen stairs then slowly creaked the door open to check if the coasts were clear. Then I ran to the front door like there was no tomorrow.

I unlocked it and stepped outside. Sure enough, there was Ella's car. And inside, there was Ella, holding a big plate of cookies. Barely holding in a suppressed shriek of stupid excitement I ran to the car and hopped in.

"COOKIES!" I shrieked. "Oh my freaking bob, I LOVE you, Ella!" I said, grabbing a soft, warm cookie and stuffing it into my mouth.

"Morning to you, too," she chuckled.

"Mm," I moaned, savoring the chocolately goodness. "Oh yeah, Ella, these are amazing. Mm. What time is it?" I asked threw a mouth full of cookie.

"Um…" She clicked the clock button. "Six thirty on the dot."

"Holy crap. When did you make these? This morning?"

She shook her head. "Last night after I texted you."

I nodded. "Well, they're amazing."

She grinned. "Least I can do."

A silence followed after that. It wasn't awkward but it had a "tense" feeling to it. Like she was going to tread on dangerous territory soon.

I was right.

"So anything else go down last night?" she asked.

"Nah. I fell asleep right after our texting conversation."

She nodded and I realized it was the first time in a long time it was just the two of us. It was like the old times, when my mom was still alive. Before dad married my evil step mother. Before he died.

The happy times in my life.

I didn't meet Nudge and Iggy until freshman year so they kind of missed out on all of that. Now, of course, they know everything. But Ella was the one who was actually there. And I guess we still have a special connection.

"Are you really going to be on house arrest?" She asked hesitantly.

I wiped my hands on my sweats then grabbed another cookie. "Yeah. You'll have to come visit me in the middle of the night or something."

I wasn't in the mood to talk about my cruddy life and I could practically feel myself closing off. It wasn't often I vented to Ella like I did last night and there's reasons. I hate emotions. They don't allow you to think clearly. They mess everything up.

She nodded and silence hung over us for a couple seconds. "You could just…leave you know. Get out of there. I don't know what's stopping you."

"Nothing. Nothing's stopping me. I just—you know what? Let's not talk about it. Let's talk about…smoothies."

Ella gave me a small smile and I knew she got it. It was our old code that either meant awkward conversation or end of conversation.

This time it meant end of conversation.

"Okay," she relented. "Are you in the mood for Mango Pineapple or Strawberry?" She asked, turning on the car.

I grinned. Fiona and the twins were still sleeping and wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours still.

" Strawberry Banana," I told her, propping my feet up on the dash board.

She smiled. I always picked that.

"Good choice."

**Hey. So? You likey? You no likey? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **

**Haha, the smoothie thing, by the way, is something me and a friend came up with. Whenever something gets too weird or awkward within our group of friends we turn to each other and say "I had a smoothie today"…**

**It works every time. :)**

**Anyways! Review please!**

**Things start to get interesting soon so….reviews lead to inspiration…and inspiration leads to ME UPDATING! SO HA! Review!**

**Thx ~ d-and-s86**


	8. You Can't Bribe Me

**Hey guys! So…you are all very lucky…I finished my chores early today so I could write this for you!**

**You are welcome. **

**So! Thirteen reviews! I am thoroughly impressed considering I just updated yesterday. SO THANK YOU! And I got so many favorites, story alerts, author alerts…you guys are awesome. **

**Enjoy! **

**And I still don't own MR…in case you're wondering. **

You Can't Bribe Me

I got home around seven, which was perfect.

"Thanks, Ella," I said, hopping out of the car.

"No problem, Max. See ya later," she said, putting the car in drive.

I slammed the car door shut, ran up the front steps and slowly opened the front door.

Then I made a bee line to my bedroom.

Collapsing on my bed, I sighed. This morning couldn't really get any better. Chocolate chip cookies and a strawberry banana smoothie…

Heaven.

For all you single guys out there: that's the way to my heart.

Just so you know.

I grabbed my phone from my desk and unlocked it, using my special powers.

It said five messages.

Holy crap, when did I become famous?

Opening them, I realized they were all from Nudge.

My first thought was: Darn. I'm not famous. My second thought was: What the heck is Nudge doing up at seven?

Reading them, they all pretty much said the same thing.

**MAX!**

**MAAAAX! REPLY! I KNOW YOU'RE UP!**

**MAXIMUM ALEXIS RIDE ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!**

**MAXIMUM! For the sake of heaven and the lives on earth CHECK YOUR STUPID TEXTS!**

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!**

See, that's what I don't get about Nudge. Why not just call and leave a message?

Oh, right. This is Nudge we're talking about.

Sighing, I called her up.

"MAX!" She screamed into my ear after the first ring.

Wincing, I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Holy crap, Nudge! Do you WANT me to go deaf? Geez," I grumbled, rubbing my ear.

"Maximum Alexis Ride, where WERE you?" she exclaimed.

"Lala land," I said, still rubbing my ear. "Far away from text messages, life and drama."

There was a pause before Nudge's sarcastic response. "Haha. Very funny. I feel loved."

I chuckled. "You should. So, what's up?"

"Only the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!" She shrieked.

"Which would be…?" I asked, a little wary.

"MAX! At least try to sound interested!"

"I AM interested," I assured her. "I'm just waiting. Besides. I thought you said the best thing that ever happened to you was when you got to go to the midnight premiere of The Hunger Games." **(A/N: I went!)**

"Well that was months ago," came her brief reply. "This is now."

"But—"

"MAX! Are you going to let me tell you or not?"

Oh, I just loved getting on her nerves. It was so dang FUN some times.

"Okay, Nudge. Shoot," I told her.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "I…got…tickets to see…NICK WALKER! Isn't that exciting, Max?"

"Oh, geez" I muttered, holding my head in my hand. "Nudge, what have I told you about stalking people? It's never the way to go."

"No, you weirdo! I won them! From the radio station."

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "Oh. Okay, then."

"Isn't it exciting, Max?" she repeated, practically squealing.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. If you like the guy."

She gasped in horror. "Don't you DARE insult Nick Walker, Maximum Ride! Especially since you're seeing him, too."

"What?" I asked, confused. "No I'm not."

"Ha!" She laughed. "News flash for you, Maximum Ride: you're coming with me so HA! What now?"

I spit out the water I was drinking. "I'm WHAT?"

"You're. Coming. With. And so is Ella."

"What, wait, no! I'm not going. I don't "do" Nick Walker, Nudge, and you know it."

"Well, you're going to have to make it work, Max, because you ARE coming with me," she said.

I could practically see her smug smile.

"Well, news flash for you, Nudge: I seriously can't. I'm under house arrest. Again," I added.

You know. Not to be confused with the last time…and the time before that…and the time before that…

Man, the list just gets longer and longer doesn't it?

"That's never been an excuse before! Wait…what? Again? What for?"

"Um…" I stalled, picking at my blanket. "I kind of sort of told off Fiona, telling her I hate her and everything so…"

"Oh. Good for you, Max! The old bat deserved it."

"Ha, yeah. So, anyways, sorry to crash your fabulous plans, but it's not gonna work. You could ask Iggy though. I bet he'd wanna come."

"I don't WANT Iggy to come," she complained. "I want it to be a girl's night out! Come on, Max, please? It won't kill you to go see a concert. We could just sneak you out and—"

"No."

"MAX!" she pleaded. "Stop being a party pooper."

"I'm not being a party pooper," I told her. "I'm simply declining your offer."

She was silent for a couple seconds. "How many cookies will it take for you to come?"

I rolled my eyes. "You can't bribe me, Nudge, you silly goose."

"Sure I can. I'm willing to do whatever. What will it take to get you to come?"

Man…this was tempting.

"Want a new ipod case? Cookies? Gift card?"

I snorted. "Since when do I shop, Nudge?"

"Fine. No gift card. Um…okay, what about this. If you go, I promise—cross my heart, hope to die, all that stuff—that I won't drag you to the shopping center for two whole months. But only if you come," she added quickly

I raised my eyebrows. This was a dream come true! No shopping!

"You triple promise?" I asked.

"Yes. And the next time I do make you go, I promise to buy you a strawberry banana smoothie."

I was still hesitant. "I don't know, Nudge..."

"Max, please?" She pleaded.

I bit my lip in thought. "You know what? Fine. Whatever. I'll do it. But if I get caught, you are helping me with whatever punishment I get. And don't expect me to enjoy myself."

She shrieked with happiness. "You are the best Max! I love you! It's gonna be great, I promise."

"Sure, sure," I grumbled. "Whatever."

"I'll be waiting around the block at seven fifty. Oh and I'll have a dress for you too and some shoes and jewelry so don't worry about that. And—"

"Wait, what? No! No dress."

"Uh, yeah, dress. Didn't I tell you? It's on a dress to impress basis. Oopsies. Must have forgotten to tell you about that. Well anyways! See you Tuesday night! Bye!"

Oh, she was _SOOO_ dead.

**And it's even long! Haha, tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes again…**

**Also…for those who have read my other story as well. I have a quick question for you…which one do you like better? And why? Just curious….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THINGS GET INTERESTING SOON! I WANT TO UPDATE! But only if I get to one hundred. It's only eighteen reviews so I think you guys can handle it. :) :P **

** ALERT: I will be gone from Monday to Friday on vaca so don't expect an update until Sunday or so…if I get one eighteen reviews that is…hehehe BLACKMAIL! **

** Thx for reading ~ d-and-s86**


	9. Car Insurance and Pretty Dresses

**Hey guys! I'M BACK! Let me just say…..**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I GOT TO ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! **

**Thanks, you guys so much! I never thought I'd get that far. **

**Okay so here's the next chapter…hope you guys like it. **

**Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer and Claimer: I do NOT own MR. But I DO own the story line. **

Car Insurance and Pretty Dresses

People aren't kidding when they say half the world would be dead if it wasn't illegal to shoot them.

To prove this point…I have a list. As bad as that sounds. (And no, I am NOT a murder…most of the time)

Nudge is on the top. The WAAAY top.

First it's Fiona and twins. Then it's Nudge.

Then it's the guy who flipped me off when I was ten.

Why the heck is _he_ on my list, you ask?

Because. After he flipped me off (all I did was wave at him), I did it to my teacher. I didn't know what it meant so in all honesty I was innocent but of course I got detention anyway.

Good times, good times.

But anyway. Nudge had been conveniently ignoring me since Sunday morning; didn't answer my calls, my black mail, my texts…

A pretty smart move on her part but I was furious. It was Tuesday and I still couldn't get a hold of her. Which is exactly what she wanted to happen, the meanie.

"MAXIMUM!" Fiona yelled. "GET UP HERE!"

Sighing, I threw my phone on the bed and ran up the stairs.

"Here," I said, walking towards the fridge. My tummy needed food.

"Ah. There you are. Good. I just wanted to let you know that I will be gone with Lissa and Brigid this evening. We'll be leaving by seven."

Really? Could this be more perfect?

"Um…okay."

She glared at me. "While I am gone you will STAY HERE. Do you understand, Maximum? We will be home at midnight and if I don't see you downstairs sleeping, I will take away your car insurance and your car. Do we have an understanding?"

Like heck we had an understanding! Nudge was SOOOO dead.

But I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Fiona. Have fun."

I ran back downstairs and grabbed my phone.

Clicking my speed dial, I called up Ella.

"Hola," Ella's voice said, using her signature greeting.

"Hey, Ella. Is Nudge there?"

"Oh, yeah. Right here. Wanna—"

"NO!" I heard Nudge shriek. "I'M NOT HERE!"

"Oh! Oh, I mean, she isn't here…actually. Uh—"

I shook my head. "Ella, just give her the phone."

"Okay," she squeaked.

There was silence for a second then, "Heya, Maxie! Long time no see, how ya been?"

"I'm fine thanks, but if I get caught tonight you are paying for my car insurance…just so you know."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. Thought I'd warn you. Oh, and a new car. Consider it your punishment for not answering my calls."

"Hehehe…yeah. About that...sorry?"

"Mm-mm. Sure," I said rolling my eyes. "But anyway, you guys can come pick me up at my house earlier if you want. Fiona and the brats will be gone by seven or so."

"REALLY?" Nudge shrieked. "That's great!"

"What? Why?"

"Because," she said with an exasperated tone. "Now Ella and I can prim you."

"Nudge! What have I told you! NO PRIMMING. I'm not even open to wearing the dress."

"What?" she gasped. But Max you have too! It's gorgeous. We just bought it today. And the shoes…" she said with a contented sigh. "You HAVE to wear them."

"I don't HAVE to do anything. I could just stay here, listen to Hunter Hayes, eat pickles and watch Kent and Lauren dance to Travis Wall's contemporary piece." **(A/N: Which is what I do...hehehe)**

She rolled her eyes. "Or you could come with Ella and me, enjoy yourself, meet cute guys and watch Nick Walker perform."

I was silent for a moment. "Meh. I could pass."

She shrieked in frustration. "You are SOO hopeless, Max! What are you going to wear then? Skinny jeans, a purple tee and black converse?"

"Maybe."

"No you aren't," Nudge told me firmly.

"Gonna make me?" I asked.

"I might."

I laughed. "Good luck with that one, Nudge."

"Max!" She complained. "Ugh. You know what? Talk to Ella. She knows how to put up with you."

I grinned. "She can try."

Nudge huffed and handed the phone over to Ella.

"Hey, Max."

"Hey, Els."

We were silent for a while. Me, waiting for her to speak, her probably trying to figure out the best way to get me to agree.

Finally she sighed. "Please, Max? You never wear dresses."

"For good reasons, Ella, you know that."

She was silent for a moment. "Max...not all dresses will remind you of funerals."

"You have no way of knowing that."

"This dress is nothing like any of the ones you wore. I made sure. Please, Max? Just once."

I kept quiet for a couple seconds. "Ugh, fine. But no priming! That is my condition," I said, thinking of Tangled.

"Fine. Whatever. We'll give you the dress, the shoes and the jewelry and you can do whatever, okay?"

"Ugh…fine. I guess."

"Thanks, Max. You are AWESOME! We'll be over by seven fifteen.

~3~

You know when you don't want something the happen and time just speeds up?

Yeah, that's what happened. And I made a decision right then and there that the first question I was going to asked God when I get to heaven (…god willing) will be WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE IT THAT WAY?

But anyways.

Lissa, Brigid and Fiona left exactly when they said they would and fifteen minutes later my lovely friends showed up.

Unlocking the front door, I ushered them in.

"MAX!" Nudge squealed. "EEEK! I'm so excited! Oh my word, what if one of us meets him? What if—"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "What if we actually get there first?"

Nudge nodded sheepishly and I took my hand off her mouth.

"Good. You guys look nice by the way."

Nudge was wearing a sleeveless, gold, sparkly dress that came halfway down to her knees. Her hair was curled and hanging in rings around her shoulders. She kept the make-up pretty basic and her heels were gold and strappy. She looked gorgeous.

Ella was wearing a hot pink dress that was also sleeveless and her hair was straightened and brushed to one side over her left shoulder, held by a couple of big bobby pins. Her shoes were neon green and she look fabulous as well.

Next to them, I looked like a truck driver. A really, really short truck driver.

"Thanks," they both responded.

"Here," Ella said, handing me a bag. "Get get dressed."

I took the bag gingerly and walked to the bathroom. "If I end up looking like a pineapple **(A/N: an alternative word that means prostitute…one of my friends made it up) **I will kill you."

"You'll look gorgeous," Nudge assured me.

I wasn't so sure.

Getting the bathroom, I closed the door and bravely peeked into the bag.

I could see a black dress, silver strappy heels and silver dangly earrings.

Meh. It could be worse.

Taking the dress out of the bag, I stripped and put it on.

Looking in the mirror I almost shrieked. I LOOKED LIKE A BARBIE!

The dress was skin tight and came down seven inches above the knees with only one sleeve that draped gracefully over my left shoulder. My legs looked really tan and long and I about had a heart attack when I thought about having to go in public.

Biting my lip, I put on the earrings and shoes, grumbling and muttered colorful words the whole time.

Ripping my hair out of my messy bun, I let it fall onto my shoulders, wavy with my natural highlights showing really well.

Then, after putting on some black eyeliner and some shiny, clear lip gloss, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"There, happy?" I asked Nudge and Ella. "Ugh. Let me go get a change of clothes. I'll be out to the car in a minute."

They were still standing there, shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Max…" Nudge faltered. "You look…pretty."

I snorted. "Well thanks, Nudge. That means a lot to me." I shook my head. "Just go to the car."

I sighed and walked down the stairs, trying not to trip in my heels.

Emphasis on trying_. _I almost did a face plant.

It was going to be a _loooong _night.

**So you likey? Sorry, no Fang yet but IT IS COMING! I promise. **

** Please review! I would love you guys forever and ever and ever and ever…yeah, you get the point. :D **

** REVIEW!**

** Peace, Love and Baby Duckies ~ d-and-s86**


	10. Unexpected Meetings

**Hey guy! Vas Happening? Sorry to disappear for so long. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! And to answer one question a reviewer had, yes, they are in highschool. Max, Ella, Nudge and Iggy are all seventeen and going into twelfth grade. (it's summer…did I mention that? Maybe?)**

**Anyways…ENJOY! And again…sorry for any mistakes. :)**

Unexpected Meetings

High heels are evil.

The stupid things kept making me trip! Nudge and Ella were walking along, strutting their stuff and I was limping behind, yelling "Wait up, you idiots!"

It is very sad.

"Remind me to kill you guys later," I muttered to them as we waited in line to get in.

Nudge gave me a reassuring pat on the arm. "You'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, sure I would.

I also came to realize that Nick Walker is quite famous. Like, half the city came to his stupid "Love is Pain" concert, famous.

Just because the guy could hit some high notes.

Not surprisingly, I wasn't impressed.

We waited for almost a half hour before we got even close to the doors.

"It's almost time, it's almost time, it's almost time!" Shrieked Ella, squeezing my arm.

"Calm down," I told her. "Geez. You're acting like it's Christmas."

She gave me a look. "This is definitely better than Christmas, Max. Oh my word, what if we actually MEET HIM?" She shrieked.

"Let's hope we aren't that unlucky," I told her dryly.

Nudge wasn't kidding when she said it was on a "dress to impress" basis. I mean, these people were DECKED OUT. High heels (or hell heels…your choice), dresses, tuxes, purses…and perfume. It was enough to give me a headache.

I looked behind me and wasn't surprised to see the line stretch on and on.

Ella jabbed me in the side. "Pay attention," she commanded me as we stepped forward to give them our tickets.

The guys looked us up and down.

Which, not gonna lie, was pretty creepy.

"Okay, go on in," the bigger dude said gruffly.

Once we got through the doors Ella and Nudge screamed like they had just seen Niall Horan. **(A/N: Yes. It is true…I am a directioner.) **

"Oh for goodness sake, you guys," I said, pulling them along through the huge crowds of people. "Get a grip."

"I can't, I can't, I can't, I CAN'T," screamed Nudge jumping up and down. "We are in the same building as NICK WALKER! AAAAAAH!"

For the sake of heaven and the lives on earth, somebody please kill me.

Ignoring Nudge's fan girl outburst, I nudged Ella slightly to get her attention. "Let's find our seats."

She nodded and all of us, holding hands, walked into the center where he would be performing.

"Oh God," Nudge said, fanning herself. "I think I'm going to faint."

Do you see what I have to put up with? Yeah. Star struck seventeen year olds with no brains.

Looking at our ticket numbers, I led the way, ignoring all of the whistles and winks that were sent my way.

"Hey baby, wanna catch a drink some time?" A particularly daring young man asked with a sly smirk.

I turned to face him.

He was pretty hot but all I saw was a nineteen year old guy with no respect for women.

"Do you _want _to lose your head?" I asked sweetly.

His eyes widened.

"Yeah, didn't think so. So next time you wanna pick up a girl, make sure you know what you're getting yourself into, mm-kay?"

The guy nodded, his eyes still wide and we continued on our way.

"Maximum Ride, I will NEVER understand you. A guy—a really, really hot guy—just asked you out. And you said no. You didn't even THINK about it!"

Nudge was completely spazzing out.

"Didn't have anything to think about," I reassured her pleasantly, taking my seat next to them.

I was surprised to see that we got reasonably good seats. Right smack dab middle, maybe fifty rows out.

Not bad, I thought. But the room was really stuffy and in no time I felt sick.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to the bathrooms real quick, okay? I don't feel so hot." I told Ella and Nudge, squeezing past them.

Ella looked worried. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "You can stay here. I'll be right back."

I remembered seeing the bathrooms right by the front door so I started my way in that direction, snaking through loads of people.

The odds weren't in my favor.

I was going _against _the current, you might say. So lots of people stepped on my toes and I stepped on lots of theirs.

One girl was particularly mean.

"Watch where you're going, dipstick!"

Looking up I nearly fainted right then and there.

Brigid.

Oh, crap, I. Was. DEAD! That's where Fiona and the evils went!

But she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she didn't even look at me. Her eyes were already fixed on something behind me and she didn't look down again.

Making the sign of the cross, I blew out a breath and kept walking.

Which reminds me! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming! What do we do? We swim!

Yeah, never mind.

Finally, I made it to the bathroom. Pushing the door open, I was glad to see it was somewhat empty. About seven or so girls were priming by the mirrors but I didn't pay them much attention. Going to an unoccupied corner, I faced the wall and concentrated on breathing.

Air. Sweet, sweet air.

I decided right then and there that I should've been paid to come to this zoo.

Not only was I like a babysitter, I was also on the brink of losing my car. And now I had to worry about Fiona and the twins. And yet, I am still here, with my friends, at an idiotic concert.

I honestly should be sainted.

St. Maximum Ride…yes. Quite lovely.

Taking one more deep breath, I walked back out into the almost empty hall. The show was scheduled to start in about fifteen minutes and pretty much everyone was in the auditorium.

Except me. Because I'm special.

"Well hey, baby," I heard a gruff voice say.

After practically jumping out of my skin, I looked around to see a guy coming towards me, his eyes wild, like he had been drinking.

"Ain't you pretty," he said, licking his lips.

I swallowed hard and attempted to smile. "Well aren't you kind. Thank you. But if you don't mind, I really need to get into the auditorium so—"

Grinning, he stepped closer. "Oh, and the little girl doesn't want to miss Nicky-boy. Ain't that sweet."

Stepping backwards, I stuttered. "Um, no, uh, actually I'm sort of babysitting some littles so really—"

"Come on, pretty girl, let's have some fun," he said, pulling me closer. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I gagged.

"Let me go," I said in what I hoped to be a demanding tone.

It probably sounded pathetic.

Come on, Max! Think, think! Looking around, I noticed the hall was almost empty, besides some security guards that were outside the door, patrolling.

Crap! Double crap!

"Don't you dare touch me," I said, trying to step away from his grip.

He grinned. "I can do whatever I want, sweetheart."

"Actually, you can't."

My eyes widened as I saw someone whip the guy around and deck him.

Staggering backwards, the guy cupped his bleeding nose.

"Oh, man, you are dead." Then, as if on cue, he passed out, no doubt because of his alcohol intake.

"Idiot," the guy muttered. "You okay?" He asked me, stepping closer, into the light.

At first, I thought I was imagining things. But then I realized my imagination wasn't quite that wild.

I folded my arms and glared at him. "Well, if it isn't Nick Walker."

**Not updating until you review. **

**May the odds be EVER in your favor ~ d-and-s86**


	11. People Like You

**Well, I have to say that I am completely impressed. I asked you guys to review AND YOU DID! THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY! FORTY SOME! GAH! You guys are the best. **

**Anyways, a call out to ****whosaidblondescan'tread, ****your review made me laugh. (I'm blonde so hahaha, yeah. Love the pen name) **

**And to ****fluffyunicorns: ****I'm not entirely sure. I looked in up and I guess it's supposed to make OMG even more dramatic or something. My friends and I say OMGOSH, just to be weird. **

**And…HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ****Someone you knew****! LET'S SING! Haha, nah, but happy birthday none the less. God's blessings to you. :D **

**And NOW! For the update. **

**Enjoy!**

People Like You 

Scoffing in disbelief, I shook my head. "This can't be happening," I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

Seriously. It's like fate was trying to make my life as miserable as possible.

He looked confused. "What can't be happening?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing," I murmured, shrugging past him. "Just forget it."

He jogged to catch up. "Forget what?"

I glared at him. "What part of "nothing" don't you understand?"

He ignored me question. "Not even a thank you?" He asked. "You know, now I'm feeling a little down, I mean—"

"For your information, Mr. Walker, I had everything under control."

"Really," he stated, folding his arms and staring at me.

I stared back into his dark, black eyes. "Yeah. I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to than waste time with people like you."

He cocked his head to one side and studied me. "People like me, huh?"

"Yeah. People like you," I said impatiently.

He shifted his weight and put a finger over his mouth in thought. "I'm not entirely sure what I think about that comment. But for the time being, I'm going assume it was a compliment."

"Assume away," I told him, with a wave of my hand.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like me very much?" he asked.

"It's not a feeling, Mr. Walker," I assured him. "It's reality."

"Nick! Five minutes!" A big burly guy called out.

Nick waved his hand but kept his eyes on me. Then, taking my hand he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "It's been a pleasure—"

"MAX!" I heard Ella call.

He smirked. "Max." Then, stuffing his hands into his pockets, he stepped away and disappeared into the shadows.

Watching him go, a bunch of adrenaline boiled up in me.

Oh man, I felt like punching someone.

"There you are, Max!" Ella exclaimed. "Nudge and I were starting to get worried. Come on, let's go," she said, pulling me away. "It's about to start. Who were you talking to?"

"I—" I shook my head. "No one."

She looked doubtful for a second then shrugged. "Okay, then. Come on, Nudge is waiting for us."

"Absolutely no one," I murmured under my breath, making sure Ella couldn't hear.

Which was exactly who he was.

**So…I sort of have this really, really, really big favor to ask of you guys and if you did it I would love you forever and ever and give you imaginary cookies and unicorns and stuff…*picture me taking a deep breath* **

**Could ya guys possible get the reviews to 200? That would be SOOO COOL! **

** Thank you way mucho!**

**Peace, Love and Cupcakes ~ d-and-s86 **


	12. Most Embarrassing MomentEver

**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Sorry I didn't update right away. Been busy. :) BUT! To make up for it…this is a pretty long chapter. **

**And to address people's comments about Fang being OOC…SORRY! I'm trying my best. **

**So enjoy!**

Most Embarassing Moment…Ever

My hearing was gone.

Okay, so not literally but still. Right when I got in there, my ears popped. The volume of the auditorium was so loud I couldn't hear Ella over the noise. And from the looks of it, she was yelling.

I yelled back. And I couldn't hear a thing.

Glancing at the stage, I saw that Nick had come out.

Well. There you go.

Music started and he began singing a song that (as Nudge had so kindly informed me) was number one on the "Top One Hundred Billboard List".

I had heard it a couple times.

Getting to our seats, I saw Nudge, screaming along with everyone else, having a panic attack.

"Get OVER YOURSELF," I yelled at her.

"I LOVE YOUNICK!" She screamed.

I shook my head in despair. There was no hope. It was gone. All of it.

After he had finished his performance, the applause was insane. Everyone was clapping, whistling, screaming, chanting…

Except me. Of course.

"Hey, everybody," he said into his microphone stand, putting a capo on his guitar.

Everyone started screaming again. I just folded my arms and shook my head.

These poor, innocent people were being BRAINWASHED by his husky voice and good looks.

"So, um, yeah, good to see you here," he continued. "Today is a pretty special day, actually. Apparently, a lucky girl from the crowd gets to come up and jam with me for a while, when I sing my new hit single "Play My Cards".

The screams were deafening and Nudge and Ella were shaking my arms so hard, I was sure it would fall off.

"So enjoy, have fun…let's get started!"

He stared another one of his songs and I nearly puked when I heard the lyrics.

_Your eyes sparkle in the moonlight. _

_Your lips landing on my own. _

_Oh how I've been waiting for this moment._

_Ever since I called you on your phone._

_Such fireworks_

_Such ecstasy_

_Such chemistry_

_You and me _

_Let me love you…_

I was thoroughly disgusted. And that wasn't even the worse song. Couldn't these girls see the message he was sending? Why on God's green earth would they want anything to do with him?

Singing the last note of his song "Last Night", he grinned and held out the peace sign. Everyone single person (besides you know who) sent it back.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Max," Ella yelled. "Get into it!"

"No thanks," I yelled back, curtly.

Then, all of a sudden, a chant started up. At first I couldn't decipher what they were demanding but then I realized they were yelling "Dougie, dougie, dougie, dougie!" over and over and over again.

Momentarily taking his earpiece out, he listened. Then he blushed and started shaking his head.

They screamed it all the louder. "DOUGIE, DOUGIE, DOUGIE, DOUGIE!"

All of a sudden "Teach Me How To Dougie" blasted through the system and everyone started screaming.

Looking surprised, he glared at sound management accusingly.

The guy shrugged innocently.

Shaking his head with a faint smile, he turned back to the audience. "Okay, so let's clear some stuff up, alright?" He said, taking the mic out of the stand. "I'm gonna do this fast. But, to make it a little different, I'm going to teach someone how to do it, on stage. Does that sound cool?"

"Oh, please," I muttered. I didn't need to be scared at such a young age.

"In fact," he added. "I already have a perfect girl in mind. Max, if you wouldn't mind coming up here."

My heart literally stopped. No freaking way.

Nudge and Ella looked at me in horror then starting screeching, "OH MY GOSH MAX HE'S CALLING YOU! HE'S CALLING YOU UP!"

That, of course, got everyone's attention, because everybody was confused and looking around.

And THEN everyone else started screeching…

And that's when my nightmare became reality. A spotlight focused on me and my face was plastered on four screens around the room.

Nick grinned. "There you are, Max. Come on down."

Oh, God. Oh, God, oh, God, oh God, this is NOT HAPPENING! NO! I REFUSE!

"MAX GO!" Shrieked Nudge.

I shook my head fervently. "No. No way. Not in a box not with a fox."

Then, to make things worse, a security guy showed up. "Come on, miss, I'll lead you."

So I was practically dragged to the stage against my own free will.

Nick grinned and offered a hand to pull me up.

Giving him my deluxe evil I-will-kill-you-later-stare, I took it. But only because I was in a skin tight dress that didn't offer much coverage.

"Just go with the flow, Max," he whispered in my ear from behind me.

"So this is how it's gonna go, alright?" he said into his microphone. "Well, first," he said, changing his mind, "I think everyone needs to give Max here a big round of applause."

Like being on a stage wasn't enough. He had to MAKE IT WORSE.

"Great, great," he laughed. "Awesome. So this is how it's gonna work. First I wanna see all of your guys' best dougieing. Then I'll give Max a lesson," he said, glancing at me. "Ready? ONE TWO THREE GO!"

The whole auditorium started dougieing. From what I could see, some people could actually do it. But some people couldn't and it was just terrifying to watch.

Nick just laughed and watched. "Good job guys."

Then turning to me he said, "Ready?"

I glared at him. "Do I look like I'm ready?"

He just smirked and started getting down.

The auditorium erupted in screams and I forced myself not to cover my eyes.

Okay, so fine. It was pretty hot but if that's what he wanted me to do…

Uh-uh. No way. Not in this dress, baby.

He grinned and looked at me. "Wanna try?"

I glared at him. "I'm in a dress. And heels. No, thanks."

"Take em off," he said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped. But then I realized he just meant my shoes and my face heated up.

STUPID MIND! STUPID BRAIN! STUPID FRIENDS WHO HAVE WRECKED MY THOUGHT PROCESS!

Bending down, I took off my shoes and kicked them out of the way.

He grinned and came closer. "Okay, first you have to get used to moving your hips. You go right, left, right left right. Kind of like, 1,2, 3 and four. That kind of timing, got it?"

I nodded and swallowed hard. The faster I learned this the faster I was OUT!

Nick turned around to face one of the sound guys. "Start it over!" he called.

He nodded and Teach Me How To Dougie started again.

"Kay, ready everybody? Let's do it together," he said in his mic.

"Ready?" he asked me, without the mic.

I nodded.

He started and I attempted to follow along.

He grinned. "Yeah!" He exclaimed.

After a couple more seconds I felt pretty confident. But then I made the fatal mistake of looking up and there I was, on the screen, moving my hips like a clubber.

Immediately stopped and started for my shoes. To heck with this.

"No, no, no," Nick said, pulling me back. "You're doing great, Max," he assured me.

"See, that's where you're wrong," I told him. "I'm Max. Max doesn't dance like a clubber. It's number one on the list things Max cannot and will not in any circumstance EVER do. Now help me down."

I started for the stairs.

"No, wait, Max," he said, pulling me back. "Come on, just go with the flow, okay?" I looked up at him boldly, making eye contact and suddenly got what he was trying to say.

_Don't make me look like an idiot. _

Taking my hand, he led me back to the center. "Here we go," Nick said into the microphone.

Then he lightly touched my hips and started moving them for me. "Right, left, right left right," he murmured into my ear.

The screams were deafening in the crowd and I could practically see girls drooling.

"Now arms," he said, standing beside me. "They're opposite to whatever way you're leaning."

He showed me and I copied him.

"Yeah, Max," he cheered. "Alright guys, one more time to boogie!" he yelled into the microphone.

The sound guy started the song again and Nick, me and the audience all dougie-ed together

"Alright, awesome," he said. "Give it up for, Max!"

Everyone cheered and I saluted them.

Nick started in for a hug but I turned around to grab my shoes.

"See ya later then, huh?" he said with a smirk, helping me down.

"In your nonexistent dreams," I told him sweetly.

**Hehehe, Max had to dance. Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

** Peace out ~ d-and-s86**


	13. AN: SORRY

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! :/ Thought I'd give you guys a heads up: I'm going to be gone for about two weeks. I'm going to try to update then, I promise! **

**Thanks for all the support; you guys are awesome. :D **

**Peace, Love and God's Blessings ~ d-and-s86**


	14. I Have The Worse Luck Ever

**Hello everybody! Long time no see! Sorry I disappeared. To answer some of your questions, yes I was on vaca. First at a friend's cottage and then I went to South Dakota to see Mount Rushmore, Devil's tower…stuff like that. I went to Sturgis! I have never, ever, ever, EVER seen so many motorcycles in my LIFE! I asked to get a tattoo there. I bet you can see where that went. **

**But anywho! Thanks for putting up with me! Enjoy! **

**I (as always) owe nothing but the story line. And again, sorry for any stupid mistakes. Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Okay NOW you can enjoy…:)**

I Have The Worse Luck Ever

I spent the rest of the show glowering, only half-heartedly clapping at the end of a song and sitting when a song pushed all my wrong buttons.

Nudge and Ella were oblivious to me, obviously. They were too wrapped up in Nick Walker's pathetic show of talent.

I (also obviously) was in a bad mood. But, now that I think about it, when am I NOT in a bad mood? So what would you call my current mood then? Normal?

Depressingly, that's what it sounds like.

But anyways. The show continued despite my temper tantrums, with lovesick girls screaming in my ears and Nick singing his crap. But, to give him a little credit, he did call up a girl from the crowd, just like he said he would.

Ella and Nudge were practically in tears.

"Max," Nudge wailed, throwing her arms around me. "He didn't call my name!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it does appear to be that way," I said into her ear over the screams of the crowd. She gave me a look but continued to sniffle. Ella was in the same condition but she had a more sympathetic friend to complain to.

I was just happy it wasn't me.

By the time the last song ended, I was tired, fed up, and done playing nice. I had a sickening ache in my stomach but I couldn't figure out why. My head pounded and my feet hurt from the ridiculous heels I was wearing…I made a solemn vow that I would never go to another Nick Walker concert ever, ever, EVER again.

"And that's a wrap guys! Peace out!" Nick Walker held out the peace sign, blew a couple kisses then walked off the stage.

The crowd screamed until Nick disappeared then everyone started filing out of the auditorium.

"OH MY WORD MAX THAT WAS AMAZING! Wasn't that amazing? I can't believe you got to dance with him! Wasn't his dougie hot? Oh my word, I think I'm going to DIE! Die I tell you!"

I rolled my eyes at Nudge's outburst while Ella nodded and screeched in agreement.

"Come on you guys, let's blow this—"

I was cut off by a cold hand lightly touching my shoulder. "Party at Club 9, Starwalk Ave. Nick Walker will be there. Spread the news."

Then he disappeared.

Oh yeah, like THAT was going to happen.

I glanced to see if Nudge or Ella noticed. Nudge was still blabbering on but Ella was looking at me quizzically.

"Who was it? What did he want?" She yelled, following the crowd out into the hall.

"I have no freaking clue and it doesn't matter," I told her firmly.

"MAX!" She complained, shaking my arm. Nudge looked confused.

"What? What happened? What's going on?"

"Nothing," I snapped. "Let's go."

"No," said Ella stubbornly. "I'm staying RIGHT HERE until you tell me EXACTLY what's going on."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid, Ella. You'll get trampled."

She gave me her famous, trademark glare/smirk/attitude thing which most guys think is sexy. (Why they tell me this, I don't know)

"Watch me," she said firmly.

I covered my face with my hands and shrieked in frustration. I just wanted to go home! Why couldn't they understand that? What was so impossibly hard to get? But I knew they wouldn't drop it until they knew.

"Fine, whatever. The guy said there was a party. Okay? Happy? Now let's _go_ _before I kill someone._"

Nudge shrieked. "OH MY GOSH MAX WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Over my freaking dead body," I replied.

"Max what the heck is wrong with you? Of course we have to go!"

Sighing in frustration, I pushed the double doors open and walked out onto the sidewalk. Nudge and Ella followed and right then I made an executive decision.

"Fine. Go."

Nudge and Ella's mouths dropped open.

"You're agreeing? Just like that?" Nudge asked, looking suspicious.

"Yes," I answered impatiently. "Go. I'll take a taxi home."

"What?" Ella shrieked. "We aren't just going to leave you!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you want to go to this seemingly incredible party then yes, you will. Besides I have to get home at twelve."

I checked my phone and it read 11:15.

"And you're sure?" Ella asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

I shrugged. "It's your funeral."

They both shrieked and gave me hugs, ignoring my comment. "See ya later, Max! Love you!"

I gave a halfhearted wave and watched them walk to the car with newfound calmness.

'Cause really? How hard is it to get a taxi in Los Angeles?

~3~

Much harder than I previously had thought. And I knew, from that moment on, that I had the worst luck in the whole entire freaking world.

Cuz I am just that special.

You see, not only was a taxi unavailable (apparently the taxi company wouldn't have driven out to Long Beach anyways); my phone was dead, everyone was pretty much gone and it was 11:46.

I was so freaking dead I could already see Fiona at my funeral, fake tears running down her ugly face, smirking under a black netted veil.

Taking off my high heels, I sat on the street curb, totally and completely pissed, for reasons previously stated.

But there was one more thing that had me seeing red…one more thing that made me so mad I could practically hear my blood boil. And I wasn't only mad at myself, but at Nick Walker…Ella…Nudge. The whole world.

I finally figured out why I was so queasy.

Yep. When I dougied. Everyone saw me and, sadly, that includes my lovely stepfamily.

See? Told ya I have the worst luck ever.

~3~

Now anyone can see that I am the victim in this situation. For starters I was practically dragged to the concert against my own free will (in a dress no less), then, Nick, being the (insert naughty word of your choice here) he is, had the audacity to call me up on stage. And of course, none of this would have been possible without the evilness and cruelty of my stepmother who made it her job to torment me and make sure that I have the absolute worse childhood ever.

On top of all of that, my car was gone. My only source of transportation, my only means of freedom…gone.

And honestly, all I could see was my stepsisters laughing at me and my misfortune.

I stared at the streetlights lining the road and tried to focus. How could I get home? Besides walking, of course, which would be a last resort. I could try and find the club but I had no ideas of where to look. Los Angeles was full of clubs.

I heard the civic center's doors open and I turned around in surprise.

Well what'd'ya know. My arch nemesis. Who also happens to be number one on my list to kill.

How convenient.

**Haha, cliff hanger! You know what you have to do. :D **

**Also….HAPPY ALMOST NEVERMORE DAY! I'm going to B&N tomorrow morning to get it. :D I'M SO NERVOUS! GAH! I swear…if he screws ANYTHING up...i will cry. First I'll burn the book. But then I'll cry…**

**Peace, Love and NEVERMORE ~ d-and-s86**


	15. Cars, Clubs and Idiots

**Me is tired. But me promised to update. So…you know who you are…this is for you. **

**Disclaimer: nope. Just the storyline. **

**Enjoy!**

**(Due to the fact that I am half asleep, any grammar/spelling mistakes will not be uncommon. I apologize in advance.)**

Cars, Clubs and Idiots 

As convenient as it was, I wasn't in the mood to chew anybody out. Shocking right? Going by my last couple of mood swings…yes.

Flipping all my hair over to one shoulder, I got to my feet and picked up my heels. I put on a "I know EXACTLY where I am and what I am doing" air and turned to face him.

Nick stared at me in shock. "What the hell—"

"Do yourself a favor, Walker, and shove it," I told him, starting down the street. Walking wasn't ideal but what other option did I have?

"Hey, whoa," he said, grabbing my arm. "No need to get violent."

I shook my head and eyed him fearlessly. "You have no freaking clue, Walker. If I were violent, you'd be dead by now. Heck, I don't why I haven't decked you yet."

He smirked and his eyes gleamed. "Feisty," he said. Leaning closer he murmured, "I like it." Grinning at my horrified expression, he stepped closer. "So what do you say we hit the club, huh?"

He ran his fingers lightly down my arm, making me involuntarily shiver.

"Get to know each other a little better," he whispered.

I gasped and raising my hand, gave him a good satisfying slap across the face.

"What kind of idiot ARE YOU?" I demanded, shoving a finger at his chest. "Now you listen to me, Mr. Walker. You may be a singer, have a cool car and own a multimillion dollar house but that does NOT mean every single solitary girl going to faint at your feet. So too bad, get over it and have a nice life."

With my heart racing, I stalked away in fury.

I heard him cussing like a sailor and I felt pretty good about what went down.

"Wait! Max! Max, just wait!"

He whipped me around and I saw that I left a pretty good size mark on his face.

So proud, guys. So proud.

"And why should I?" I asked. "So you can hit on me again?"

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded. "I was just kidding, okay?"

I stared into his dark, coal black eyes that seemed to be void of any emotion. "Sure you were," I said drily. "Just like the sky's purple, right?"

I shrugged my way past him and kept walking.

"Why can't I drive you there?" He demanded, following me.

"Oh, I don't know," I replied, sarcasm dripping all over it, "maybe because I refuse to ride with a perverted, spoiled child who doesn't know how to respect women. But that's just a guess," I added.

"Max, I swear to you that I was only joking around. Besides, the club is a good thirty blocks from here. It isn't safe to be on the streets at night." He eyed me and swallowed. "Especially in that," he added, pointing to my dress.

I folded my arms over my chest protectively. "Are you calling me weak?"

"No, I'm calling you an idiot."

Ouch. Call a spade a spade why don't you?

"Come on, Max," he pleaded. "Please?"

I bit my lip. Although I absolutely hated it, I knew he was right. Girls + dresses + streets +nighttime = not good situation.

"Just this once," I growled.

He visibly relaxed. "I'll pick you up."

I waited for him to disappear before screaming into my hands. How did I get myself into these situations? Why couldn't I be a good girl and stay home like mommy had said?

Oh, that's right. Because I'm an idiot, that's why.

Hardly a minute later Nick pulled up to the curb with his black camaro. It was pretty sweet ride, I had to admit.

Opening the passenger door, I slid in. It smelt clean and fresh, like peppermint.

Turning down the radio, he pulled away from the curb.

"So…" he started. "Wanna explain why you were on that curb?"

He had no idea how dangerous that question was. Nonetheless, I ignored him. I was too busy planning my escape route. This is what I had so far: I'd get there, find Ella and Nudge, drag them to the car, rush back home and hope for the best.

But I already knew exactly what was coming. I'd lose my car and my insurance. Fiona would probably sell my baby to some car dealer then spend the money on some designer purse. I'd be grounded for about two months and most likely get another huge list of chores.

I was reminded again of whose fault that was.

"Okay then," he muttered in defeat.

We rode in silence for a couple more minutes.

"You know I really was kidding," he announced. "About the whole club thing." He glanced at me then back at the road. "Truly."

I shook my head and laughed harshly. "No, you weren't. But nice try."

He set his jaw. "Are you always such a—"

He broke off and breathed in and out deeply.

"A female dog?" I asked.

He shrugged. "More or less."

I smirked. "Only when I'm pissed. Which is about half the day."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Doesn't it ever get exhausting?"

"Only when I'm around you," I answered him truthfully.

He glanced at me warily then pulled into a NO PARKING zone.

Such a law abiding citizen.

"Come on, Maxie," he said, turning off the car. "I'll get you in."

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought about it before, but he was right. I was underage.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, Max."

I glared at him. "I have a grip, thank you very much. I was just thinking of how I was going to find my friends in this zoo."

Zoo was too light of a term. The club was totally packed.

Nick grabbed my hand and started for the doors. Holding his I.D. out, he showed it to security. They nodded and let us through. They didn't even ask about me. I was both relieved and a little alarmed. After thinking about it, I realized Nick technically was underage as well. So was Ella and Nudge.

How lovely. I didn't even want to THINK about how they got in.

Loud music was blasting, the lights were low and everyone was drinking. The dance floor was packed and the DJ was pumping it.

I glanced at Nick and saw a huge smile spread across his face. I was reminded that this was his turf. His playground.

"You can let me go now," I yelled at him over the music. His hand was still holding mine tightly.

He didn't seem to hear me.

"Yo!" I shouted, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Dipstick! Let go of me!"

He looked down at me but ignored my question. "Do you wanna drink?"

My jaw dropped. "Do I look like I want a drink?"

He touched my hips and pulled me closer. "Or we could dance," he whispered into my ear.

My heart skipped a beat and thoughts raced through my head. They varied from, "Holy crap, he smells _really _good" to "THIS GUY IS FREAKING BIPOLAR!"

Finally getting my wits around me, I shoved his hands off my waist and glared at him. "You unbelievable, perverted, idiotic—"

I was interrupted by several fan girls who had caught sight of the newcomer.

"OH MY GOSH! NICK WALKER IS HERE!"

Que chaos.

Seizing the moment, I used the distraction to pull away from Nick. Looking around frantically (and stepping on many peoples toes), I finally spotted Nudge and Ella talking to some older looking guys.

Both of their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Max what the heck—"

"We're leaving," I announced, pulling them away. "Sorry for the interruption!" I called behind my shoulder.

"Max, what happened? I thought you'd be home by now…" Nudge looked really confused, and quite honestly, not all there.

"Nudge have you been drinking?" I inquired, leaning forward to smell her breath.

She looked at me accusingly. "Of course not, Max!" She slurred. "I don't drink."

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious someone had spiked her coke.

Ella seemed okay though, if a little annoyed at my interruption.

"Come on," I urged them.

"Why, Max? What went wrong?" Ella's eyes widened. "It's past midnight! Max, your stepmother—"

"Yes, Ella," I snapped. "I am quite aware of the fact I am late but it actually doesn't matter because they were there, they saw me on the screen."

"What?" She gasped.

"Ugh, not now," I grumbled. "Come on, let's go," I said, continuing to drag Nudge.

I spotted Nick and moved faster.

"Max!" he called, trying to squeeze through his adoring fans.

"Come ON," I urged, finally reaching the door. I pushed it open and ushered Ella and Nudge out, having Ella lead the way to the car.

"Max!" I heard him call again. I turned around and saw he had come outside follow by lots of people and flashing lights. The security guards stepped in to stop the crowd and he rushed out to meet me.

"Not right now, Nick," I sighed. Nudge and Ella stared in shock but they were smart enough not to speak.

"Yes ,right now," he insisted. "You can't just leave—"

"Oh, yeah?" I challenged. "Watch me."

He grabbed my arm. "Max."

I whirled around. "Nick, STOP—"

Only, I didn't get that far. Because right then, he kissed me, right on the mouth.

**Review. Simple as that. :)**

**Now excuse me while I sleep…**

**Night, night everybody! ~ d-and-s86 **


	16. I Don't Talk When I'm Angry

…**hi? Sorry I disappeared for so long. But here it is! Again, I just owe the storyline. MR is all James Pattersons. **

**Enjoy!**

I Don't Talk When I'm Angry

Thoughts raced through my head only to be cut off the second his lips met mine. I stood there, too stunned to even push him away.

In the background I heard noises but they were indistinct and muffled. Lights flashed all around us but they were dim.

After an eternity, Nick hesitantly pulled back and searched my face for any obvious clues to my emotions. Time sped up. The lights got brighter and screaming got louder.

Trembling, I stepped back. Emotions surged through me and they varied like you wouldn't believe.

Clenching my jaw, I fought back hot, angry tears. "You are out of line, Mr. Walker."

Still shaking, I took off my heels and started running to the direction of the car. Ella and Nudge ran after me.

"Max—"

"Just get in the car," I grumbled, fumbling with the door handle.

Nudge may talk a lot but she knew how to take a hint.

Ella unlocked the doors we all slid in.

Nudge got shotgun, so I had the back to myself. Goosebumps rising on my arms, I stared out the window as we past the club.

Photographers. Witnesses. My stomach clenched with dread.

_Oh, God, _I thought. _Oh, God, please._

Shaking from cold and worry, I pulled on an old sweatshirt Iggy must have left at some point.

"Max?" Ella started tentatively.

I didn't answer.

"Um…"

"We're sorry," Nudge finished for her. I was glad to hear her sounding a bit more stable.

I took a shaky deep breath and continued to stare out the window.

"What to explain anything—"

"There's nothing to explain," I snapped. "You left, my cell died, I hitched a ride. That's it."

That shut her up.

"He just proved what I knew all along," I whispered.

~3~

Neither Ella or Nudge said another word the whole ride. I spent my time staring out the window fighting back tears.

_Stop it, Max, _I told myself. _The Great Maximum Ride does NOT cry. Big girls don't cry. _

But that was just it. I _wasn't _a big girl. I was a young, naïve, seventeen year old girl with a crummy life.

And then, to make things worse, I had lost my first kiss to Nick freaking Walker. Of all the guys the entire freaking world.

A half hour later, we pulled into my driveway. We just sat there for a couple minutes, in silence. My brain kept telling me to reach for the door handle but my body wasn't listening. I didn't think I could take Fiona. I was unstable, to say the least. Who knew what I would say or do once I got inside that house?

"Why don't you stay over at my house," Ella offered, seeing my struggle.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I gave them a small smile then opened the car door.

"Call tomorrow…" Nudge's voice cut off once I shut the door.

I walked into the house with about as much confidence as a gold fish.

But, hey. At least it was something.

**Ella's P.O.V. **

Nudge called Iggy while I backed out of Max's driveway.

After about five rings he answered and Nudge got an earful of colorful words.

"It's kind of a big deal, Igs," she persisted. "How big?" She gave me a look. "Um…big like…Max got into some scrapes. Sort of," she added. "And we wanted to get you caught up."

She tapped her fingers impatiently. "You're such a drama queen," she exclaimed. "Gosh…okay, we'll pick you up in five. Bye."

She hung up and gave me a look.

I chuckled. "Seriously, Nudge. Did you really think he was going to be pleased, getting up at one in the morning?"

She huffed. "Well he didn't have to_ swear _at me."

I just shrugged. Iggy could swear all he wanted; there were bigger problems on hand.

~3~

Nudge and I got ready for bed while Iggy made us a midnight snack. Although he could be proven as the worse tease in the world, he really was a good guy. And a good cook to boot.

"I feel like crap," Nudge groaned, taking out her contacts. "We are terrible friends, Ella. TERRIBLE. Why the heck did we leave her like that? We must have been high, I swear. She's gonna lose her car," she fretted.

I grimaced. "I know. But honestly, want I really want to get to the bottom of is this Nick Walker thing."

Nudge nodded, her eyes big behind her nerdy black rimmed glasses. "Did you see the way she stared at him in loathing? And they way he was looking at her? I have never, in my whole seventeen years of life, see someone get so rejected."

Grabbing a sweatshirt, I pulled it over my head. "And the paparazzi," I added.

Nudge bit her lip. "She gonna make the cover of People magazine, easy. And O.K. And Us. Oh, God," she shrieked. "What if we do too?"

I clamped a hand over her mouth before she could start revenging on. I had promised mom that everything would be quiet. The problem was: Nudge wasn't quiet. Lots of adjectives describe Nudge but sadly, "quiet" wasn't one of them.

Oh the shames of the world.

"Stop freaking out," I whispered forcefully. "Just…don't." I took my hand off her mouth. "It's too late at night. Let's get Iggy clued in. _Then _we'll talk about the horrendous possibilities."

She gave me look but followed me out of the room, shutting the light off after her.

~3~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Iggy exclaimed, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "_What _happened? I'm still confused."

"That's just the thing," I replied, sitting down with my own hot chocolate. "We are too. Pretty much, we got there, we listened to Nick perform, he called Max up and she danced. Then we heard about a party at this Club 9 place."

Iggy gave me a look but I ignored him. So what if we were under age? The guy didn't even ask us for an I.D.

"Nudge and I wanted to go," I continued. "Max didn't. She said she was going to take a taxi back home. Nudge and I were so excited, we didn't even think about what could go wrong. So we went ahead. Then, around 12:10, she shows up and drags us away like she was being chased. That's when she announced that she saw the evils at the concert."

"Which, in itself is a bad thing," Nudge commented, joining them at the table.

I nodded. "Then, while we were running for the car, Nick Walker comes out and begs Max to stop. Max was about to get all KA-BOOM on him, you know, in that special way Max has when he suddenly kisses her. I mean, WTH?"

Iggy shook his head in disbelieve. "Good God. Max and Nick Walker. Kissing. And you're telling me that she didn't, like…kill him. I mean, he's still alive?"

Nudge nodded and stirred her hot chocolate. "She was so shocked she was trembling."

Iggy still looked dazed. "I'm sorry, I'm still stuck on the fact that he's still breathing."

I sighed in exasperation. "Iggy! Try and help? Please? I mean, why would Nick Walker do that?"

He snorted. "Oh I don't know. Maybe he, I don't know, _likes her?_

Nudge and I glanced at each other.

That complicates things.

**So? What'd'ya think? REVIEW!**

**Peace out~ d-and-s86**


	17. AN: I HATE MY LAPTOP

**Hey guys. And before you guys blow up at me; I'M SO SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE! HEAR ME OUT! **

**Okay. So this is what happened. Around eleven o'clock last night I finished the next chapter. I was planning on posting it today. BUT! After I got home from church I found out that my stupid, evil, really, really mean keyboard…decided to quit. So my LAPTOP didn't crash. (Which is really really good…really good) But the keyboard won't type. And since I have a password on it, I'm locked out. It will probably be around a month before I can update. I'M SO SORRY! PLZ FORGIVE ME! **


	18. Disbelief, Fools & Stepmoms

** Hey everyone! **

** Don't even ask guys. Let's just say I took some of your lovely ideas. :) so right now I am typing on an on screen keyboard. And now I am going 2 leave be4 I kill some1.**

** btw, I have to thank ****live to fly**** for her idea. Sorry I didn't get back to you! Hope I did it justice. **

** Now! For the update…**

** Enjoy ~ **

Disbelief, Fools & Stepmoms 

**Ella P.O.V **

"Nick Walker," Nudge repeated slowly. "_Likes_…Max."

Iggy stared at her. "Yeah…" he said slowly. "When a guy _kisses _a girl…that kind of means he likes her."

Nudge jaw dropped and she slapped a hand to Iggy's forehead. "What the frick have you been _smoking _Igs?! This is _Nick Walker _we are talking about here! _Nick Walker _and _Maximum Ride _don't even _know _each other. How on God's green earth could he possibly _like _her? Besides…besides…I mean, good God _Max_. Unless…" Her eyes widened behind her glasses. "Oh, my word. Oh, my freaking bob. Oh, my llamas. Oh, my—"

I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

Iggy circled the rim of his glass. "You know…considering we've kept such low profile for so long…I think it's about time we've had some tears and mayhem."

I gave him a look.

He shrugged and flashed me a grin. "Just saying, Els. Max always makes things interesting."

**Fang P.O.V**

After escaping the persistent paparazzi and cameras, I spent the rest of the night in my room, staring at the ceiling, my mind reeling over everything that had happened.

But really all I could do was replay Max's reaction over and over and over.

_"You are out of line, Nick Walker." _

I threw a pillow at the wall in frustration. "God, I'm so freaking STUPID!" I yelled, running my fingers through my hair.

Never had I met a girl so determined to hate me. Never had I met a girl who had _turned me down. _Heck, no girl had ever slapped me before!The kiss was out of desperation, really. I was playing my last card.

And you can see how well that turned out. I freaking blew it. And not even in private. I had an _audience. _

I held my head and thought about the tabloids. Man, they were going to have a hay day with this one:

_Nick Walker PDA_

_ Mysterious girl REJECTS WALKER!_

I thought about all the grief Max was going to get. Especially from her two friends.

I sighed and lay back down on the bed.

I was officially the worst lovesick fool of the century.

**Max P.O.V**

Fiona was waiting for me in the kitchen, just like I was expecting.

"How interesting, Maximum, that the night I demand you stay home, I see you on four screens, dougieing, with none other than Nick Walker."

She looked up from her magazine and eyed me. Her eyes were cold and calculating and her face was tight with anger.

I sighed and walked to the fridge. It was late. I was tired. And frankly, I was sick of Fiona's games.

"What's it going to be this time, Fiona, chores or house arrest?"

She set her magazine aside and looked at me. "Well, considering your car is no longer in your ownership, house arrest is already a given, isn't it?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "When will you ever learn, Maximum? You poor, poor girl," she mused. "Why jeopardize the only connections you have left? Your father is dead yet you continue to act as if he were right in this room. And your mother…what happened to her? Oh, yes. She left."

The blow came hard and I gasped for breath. "Shut up!" I croaked.

She shook her head again. "We are all you have left, Maximum."

"I said SHUT UP!" I repeated through clenched teeth. "You have no _clue _why my mother left."

"Hmm," she hummed. "Looking at you, I might have an idea."

Breathing hard, I glared at her, my pulse thumping.

"Oh, Max. Come here," she murmured, enveloping me into a hug. "Why deny the truth?"

"Oh, I know lots about truth, Fiona," I whispered, stepping away from her hug. "For instance: I know that you are a female dog with the brain capacity of a gold fish. I also know that you only married my dad for his money. I know that Lissa and Brigid are practically paid to make my life a living hell and I know that my father, God rest his soul, loved me more than he ever, ever, ever, EVER loved you."

Her eyes blazed and quick as a lash, she whipped a hand out and slapped me across the face. She hit me so hard, my vision blacked out and I had to grab the countertop so I wouldn't fall over.

Struggling to stay upright, I looked her straight in the eyes.

"But none of that matters anymore, Fiona. You wanna know why? Because I'm leaving. So you can take all your crap and SHOVE IT."

**I only update if peeps review…**

** Just saying. **

** Peace out! d-and-s86**


	19. Situations, Tabloids & Death

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. :( Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: MR is not mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**Situations, Tabloids & Death **

I left early the next morning.

The funny thing was, Fiona didn't even stop me. She didn't even get up to see me off. She didn't even write a _note_.

I have to admit, I was a little disappointed in my stepmother. But I left, all the same.

I wasn't really thinking straight (or at all really) when I packed, so I just grabbed what would fit into a backpack; my favorite, oversized sweatshirt, my favorite pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, a few shirts, hygiene stuff, my ipod touch, its charger, my phone and the few pictures I had left of dad.

Slinging the backpack over my shoulder, I kissed my room goodbye. Then I walked up the stairs and out the door without a single look back.

I was officially alone.

And to my horror, tears welled up in my eyes.

I wiped them away before they could fall.

"Get a grip, Max!" I muttered to myself. "Pull it together."

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I walked.

And walked.

And walked.

Until I was out of the neighborhood and somewhere halfway deserted.

Finding a bench, I sat down and hugged my knees close to my chest.

"You are being pathetic," I told myself. Who cries after leaving a wretched stepfamily? Who cries after leaving a home that felt more like a jail? It made no sense yet I continued to fight tears back.

With my dark, smudged makeup, my oversized sweatshirt, my holey jeans and ratty converse, I knew I looked like a homeless person. Several people had passed by without a glance but some made a point to look at me with disgust. I even heard someone whisper "I bet she's knocked up," to her friends.

Frankly, I didn't care.

Okay, so maybe I did a little bit; I flipped her off. She didn't see it though.

I felt a few drops of rain but didn't make an effort to move. It felt cool on my face and I wanted it to pour.

I wanted a lot of things actually.

For instance: I wanted to find Nick Walker, kick his butt all the way to next week, duct tape him to a tree and make him listen to opera for the rest of his miserable, worthless life.

Then I would steal his car, move to New York, find a job, finish school and become famous.

Oh, yes.

Unfortunately, I was brought back from dreamland by several girls who were walking by. There were about five of them, all about fourteen, huddled under several umbrellas as they flipped through tabloids, laughing and talking.

Rolling my eyes, I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

"I know right? I can't believe Nick Walker actually kissed her! I mean, like, seriously."

My eyes popped back open and I listened closely.

"She's sooooo lucky."

"Megan! Didn't you read the article? Sources say she walked away!"

"You're lying!"

Bolting from my seat, I ran towards them. "Where? Where is it? Let me see!"

The girl handed it to me, her eyes wide in surprise.

Closing it, I frantically looked at the cover.

_No freaking way. _

There I was. With Nick. On the cover of Us.

Looking at the caption it said: MYSTERIOUS GIRL REJECTS WALKER!

Stumbling, I backed away slowly.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, peering at me curiously.

"Uh…I have to…go," I muttered, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking away quickly.

Practically hyperventilating, I dialed Ella.

She answered on the first ring. "MAX!"

"Pick me up at Center and Hennens. Now."

"What—"

"Now, Ella."

"Okay, okay—"

Hanging up, I shoved it into my pocket.

"NICK WALKER I WILL KILL YOU!" I screeched into my hands.

My phone buzzed and I quickly pulled it out. It was from Iggy.

_Dude. You're all over the tabloids._

**No freaking duh, Iggy! **

_Whoa…cool it, Maxie . We'll be there in thirty secs. _

Pulling up my hoodie, I quickly walked to the curb.

Sure enough, Ella's car was pulling up.

"Heya, stranger," Iggy said, rolling down his window and giving me a cheesy grin. "Lookin' good."

"Scoot," I told him, sliding into the backseat.

Nudge handed me four magazines from the front.

Me. All over them. With Nick. Kissing.

"Oh my bob," I muttered, running my hands over my face. "Oh my word. This isn't happening."

"Hey, hey," Iggy hushed, rubbing my back. "It's okay. You don't need to freak out, we can—"

"I'm COMPLETELY allowed to freak out, Iggy!" I yelled. "I'm on the cover of practically every single freaking magazine in the entire US! Three hundred MILLION people who previously did NOT know about my existence NOW KNOW! THIS IS NOT OKAY!"

"Whoa, Maxie," Iggy said in an attempt to calm me down. "Take a chill pill and swallow it slowly. This is not the end of the world."

"We passed the sign not too long ago, Iggy," I told him drily. "It welcomed you to hell. Didn't you see it?"

Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a _little _exciting, being on the cover of a magazine?" Nudge asked hopefully.

I gave her a look that would stop a rhino in its tracks.

Iggy stifled a laugh and I flicked him.

"It'll be alright, Max," Ella reassured me. "The story won't last forever. Maybe a week."

"In the mean time," Iggy informed me, "You can stay home and keep a low profile."

"Actually," I said slowly. "I was wondering if maybe I could bum a room for a while?" I asked, looking at Ella.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. No problem."

"Wait!" Iggy yelled. "Iggy is confuzzled!"

"Uh—"

"Why are you even HERE? Why aren't you grounded? I mean, no offense, you did nothing wrong but why aren't you at home?" His eyes widened and he gasped. "You _killed _them, didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Iggy. I killed them. Remember? I gave you the bodies."

"Did she kick you out?" Nudge asked.

I picked at my nails. "Um…"

"No way," Ella gasped. "No freaking way. You left, didn't you? OH MY WORD YOU DID!"

I gave her an annoyed look.

"WHOO-HOO!" Iggy yelled. "Go, Max!"

I gave them a small smile then started out the window into the pouring rain.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Yay me."

**Yeah…hope you liked it. Things are gonna get interesting soon so YAY! Oh yeah, quick note; I start school tomorrow. So updates may be a little irregular, especially since I'm doing a full load of PSEO (Post Secondary Education Option). I shall try though! And please check out my lovely new story "Confessions of a Juvenile Delinquent". I'd like to know everyone's opinion. PM me too, if you have any ideas. :) **

**Peace, Love & SEA FOAM ~ **

**d-and-s86 **


	20. I'm Bonkers

** Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while…I started college (PSEO…I'm still in high school) and it's been CRAZY! So anyways. Here you go. I AM VERY AWARE THAT THIS IS SHORT! SORRY! **

** Enjoy!**

I'm Bonkers

**Nick (Fang's) P.O.V**

I woke up to my phone buzzing. "Shut up!" I growled, burying my head deeper into my pillow.

It didn't stop.

"Gar," I grumbled, fumbling around to find it.

The caller I.D. said Dylan and I groaned. Nothing like a phone call from your best friend at eight in the morning. "What?" I demanded, putting it to my ear.

"Dude! What's up with the chick? You get a girl, KISS her in front of _paparazzi _and don't even TELL me about it? Not cool, man."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I murmured, rubbing my forehead.

"Tabloids, Fang! Geez, slow much?"

I bolted up. Images played back in my mind and I nearly fell off the bed. "You're joking."

"No! Duh, Fang. If you are going to kiss a girl in front of EVERYONE, of COURSE it's going to end up in the tabs. Logic. Why do you sound like crap?"

"Because I _fee_l like crap, Dylan. Now get your butt over here. I want a copy of every tabloid you can find."

"Okay, okay. No need to panic. Geez. Be there in ten."

I hung up and threw the phone onto the floor. "Idiot, Fang! Idiot! You are SUCH a lowlife, worthless, stupid pile of CRAP!"

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the closest shirt I could find and walked into the kitchen.

Dropping into a chair, I buried my head in my hands.

Why was I so gifted at screwing up so well?

A couple minutes later someone knocked, and I raced to the door.

"Wow," Dylan mused. "You even look like crap."

"Shut up and get in," I growled.

"Touché," he muttered, stepping in. Grabbing the stack of magazines, I rushed to sit back down.

True enough, there I was. With Max. Kissing.

"No freaking way," I muttered. "I don't believe it."

"About that…wanna explain?" Dylan asked, rummaging around for food. "I mean, _usually _best friends tell each other this kind of stuff—"

"What's to explain, Dylan? I'm on the freaking cover of People with the ONLY girl who has EVER rejected me! THIS IS NOT OKAY!"

"Yeah, I thought I saw something about that," Dylan said, sitting down with some coffee. "So what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I muttered, standing up and walking to the couch.

"Well it says here that you invited her up to dougie at the show. Is this true?"

"Yeah…"

"So is that when you met her?"

"Um…"

"What's her _name, _Fang? Give me a name."

"Max."

"Max? Max what?"

"Max, max," I told him.

He looked at me like I was bonkers.

I sighed and sat up. "Look. I saved the girl, got yelled at _for _saving her, invited her to dougie, gave her a ride to the club and…and…"

"Kissed her?" Dylan asked drily.

"…yeah…"

He stared at me.

"Would you STOP STARING at me like that?" I hissed. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Not kiss her, that's on the top of the list."

"Not helpful," I told him. "God," I muttered, sitting up and holding my head in my hands.

"Dude. This is one girl we're talking about. Quite freaking out."

He didn't get it. She wasn't just _another girl._

She was different.

And I needed to find her.

**TOBYMAC'S NEW CD CAME OUT! GAH! TRUDOG HIT PUBERTY! Look up Forgiveness ft. Lecrae!...and review. Please. **

**Peace out! dands86**


	21. Pranks, Mistakes & Doughnuts

**Hey ya'll. You have ****shiningwaves ****to thank for this chapter. Sorry about not updating! School will do that. :) **

**Disclaimer: me no own Max. Me own storyline though!**

**Enjoy!**

Pranks, Mistakes and Doughnuts 

"Up and at 'em, Max! We are getting you out of the house today. Get up, you lazy bum."

I squinted my eyes against the bright light that flooded the room.

"What?" I mumbled. "Why?"

"Because," Ella told me, pulling my covers off. "You've been hiding in here for too long."

"Mm…" I hummed. "Not long enough. Go away."

I rolled over onto my stomach and clutched my pillow.

"You've been in here for a week," she told me. "It's time to face the world."

"Ella. Seven days ago I was on the cover of every tabloid in America. I would rather not shout out HERE I AM to the world by going out and being social."

I opened my eyes slightly and took a look at my unwelcome visitor.

She wasn't buying it.

"Do I need to get Iggy?" she asked.

I gasped. "You wouldn't.

"Oh, I definitely would. Especially since—" she looked out the bedroom window. "He just got here."

Giving me an unholy grin, she raced out of the room.

"I'M UP!" I screeched. "I'M UP!"

I ran out of the room after her and thumped down the stairs.

"DON'T DO IT IGGY! I'M UP!" I yelled, skidding to a stop.

Ella looked at me smugly.

I looked around in confusion. "Where's Iggy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sleeping, duh. In bed. At his house." She laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Who spiked your juice box, Max?"

Suddenly all the pieces fit together. "Ella!" I shrieked into my hands. "You dirty birdy!" I yelled, trudging into the kitchen.

She shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

I pulled out a chair and sat down at the island. "You're a meany."

"I know," she said with a smug smile.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same to me.

Oh, yes. We are very mature.

"So…what do you want to do?" she asked, cutting up a peach. "Mom's gone for the week. She had a business thing in Paris or something. She offered to take us along but I said no. I hope you don't mind. I wasn't really in the mood for France."

This is what I loved about Ella. She had practically everything a girl could ask for; rich, happily married parents; a big house; designer clothes; a car; traveling opportunities…and she was still completely grounded.

"When's your dad coming home?" I asked, getting up to grab a bowl.

"Same day as mom."

"And she's still cool with me hanging out?"

She gave me a look. "Max. I live alone for half the year. She's ecstatic that you're here."

I bit my lip and she patted my back comfortingly. "It's fine, Max. Really."

I nodded and poured some cereal. "Yeah…okay."

It had been a hard week. Fiona called the day after I left and said I wasn't welcome back.

Which, of course, was fine. I _left _with the intention of never, ever going back. But it's totally different to be _told _you can't come back, rather than _choosing _not to. I could hear the smile in her voice over the phone and the smugness of her tone. She had finally gotten rid of me and she made no attempt to hide her joy.

So now I was officially alone. Of course, I said that when I left, but now it was completely official.

"But anyways," Ella said, bringing me back to reality. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Honestly?" I asked. "My bed."

She shook her head. "Not an option."

"Okay…how about the living room?"

She gave me a look. "Max! Get a grip! It happened a week ago. They aren't even talking about it anymore."

"But what if I _see _him?" I insisted.

"Max. When have you ever just seen a celebrity walking down the street? 'Oh look, there's Rihanna!' Yeah, no."

"Well, excuse me for being a little paranoid," I told her, taking a bite of cereal. "He only kissed me."

"Yeah that was weird," Ella admitted.

"My point exactly. What would happen if I saw him _again_?" I asked, pointing my fork (yes fork...) at her.

"Invalid question, considering you AREN'T going to see him."

"That's what you think," I huffed.

"That's what I know," she corrected me. "Now go get dressed. I'm in the mood for a doughnut."

I made a face but got up and trudged to my room.

Unfortunately (as you will remember), I left pretty much all my clothes in my former bedroom. So I just threw on my newly washed holey jeans and a white tank. Looking into the mirror, I quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara. Then, running my fingers through my hair, raced back down the stairs.

Ella glanced at me enviously. "How come it only takes you ten minutes to look like a hot tamale and it takes me a half hour to look half way decent? Not fair, I tell you. Injustice!"

"What are you talking about? You're gorgeous."

With her pale green shorts, pink flowy tee and hair up in a messy bun; she looked like a model.

She didn't look convinced, but grabbed her keys and shades, and we walked out the door.

3

"See, Max? What'd I tell you? No celebrities." Ella looked at me proudly.

It was true. The coffee shop was completely Hollywood free.

I huffed. "Whatever."

We were at the Caribou, sitting down at a table.

"Are you _sure_ I'm not in the tabloids anymore?" I asked nervously, looking around the shop.

"Max," Ella sighed, exasperated. "Get a grip! Yes, I'm sure. Here, I'll even go get one. I'll be right back."

I watched her walk across the street and head into a store. She came back out with a magazine.

"Well?" I asked when she approached the table.

She had it behind her back and had her "I'm so dead" look.

"Um…I've actually decided to only let you see it after we get home."

My eyes widened. "No freaking way."

I made a mad dash for it.

"No, Max, just wait, okay? Let's get in the car and we'll go home."

"Not until I see the tabloid," I persisted.

She hesitated for a second but slowly handed it over to me.

I grabbed it and looking at the cover read: **Nick Walker's Insight on Mystery Girl Read Now!**

I made a mental note to kill Nick Walker.

He was going _down. _

**So! Hope you like it! Things get interesting soon! I can't wait to write it! So much fun. **

**Also, if you haven't already seen it (if you haven't…you MUST change that) look up Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui Just a Dream….oh my word. Perfection. To the max (sorry foreverFAX for not getting that during the game!). LOOK IT UP! **

**And review. Please. And sorry for any mistakes. I didn't really proof read this one that well. Oopsies? Anyways! Review! Thank you and good night! Oh yeah, and kudos to anyone who can tell me where I got the idea for Max using a fork instead of a spoon…hehehehhehe**

**PEACE OUT PEEPS!**

**d-and-s86**


	22. Evaluations of the Tabloids

**Hey ya'll. Here's an update! Sorry it isn't very long. :( I've been sooo busy. But I will try and update again soon. I promise! **

**So yeah. Here it is. AND GOOD JOB TO ALL THOSE WHO SAID LIAM PAYNE! IMAGINARY COOKIES FOR ALL! Directioner here…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Max Ride. Me does own storyline. **

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**Enjoy!**

**SONGS OF THE DAY: Too Good To Be True by Eden's Edge and Ready or Not Brigit Medler**

"Well…"

I peeked through my hands. "What's it like? Wait! I don't wanna know."

"Oh, Max," Ella admonished me. "It's not…bad."

I gasped and pointed at her. "You paused. You PAUSED! I don't believe you Eleanor Jane, not for a second!"

We were sitting back at her house, on the couch, freaking out about the article.

Okay, fine. I was freaking out. Ella was playing it all cool. Max, in an article? Psh! Happens all the time! It's not like its _mortifying _or anything, having the KING of pop music EVALUATING your KISSING skills!

Nope. Not crazy at all. Perfectly normal.

It is in times like these when I ask myself: Is Ella truly sane?

The answer is no, for all of those who care.

"Here. Read it." She handed it out for me to grab.

I didn't.

"Max! Just read it!"

"No!"

She sighed in frustration. "Really, Max? Really? Are you seriously going to act like a baby?"

I crossed my arms and jutted my chin out. "I might."

She dropped the magazine into my lap. "Just read it, okay? I know you want to." She hopped off the couch and pattered to the kitchen. "I'll be back in a minute. When I come back you better have read it."

I stuck out my tongue but gingerly picked up the magazine.

_Oh my word, Max, get a GRIP!_ You are SCARED of a TABLOID! THIS DOES NOT SAY GOOD THINGS ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER!

I took a deep breath and opened to the page.

Well. How forward of them.

"ELLA! YOU COULD'VE MENTIONED THE PICTURE!"

"Could've…" she called back.

I glowered. There is something completely wrong about opening a magazine and seeing a picture of yourself and some guy kissing.

Ignoring the picture, I started reading the article:

_They have gotten more publicity than any other "couple" if you can call them that, has had all year. Quite a feat! But…no one can help but ask: who is this mystery girl? Well, when we interviewed Nick Walker on his upcoming album, we got a little news. _

**Jamie Henson (JH): ** Nick, so wonderful to have you!

** Nick Walker (NW): **Always a pleasure, Jamie.

**JH: **So enlighten us a little bit about what you've been up to. What's the album like?

**NW: **Um...well I'm afraid I can't give much away but I do believe that _Love vs War _is the best album I have recorded so far.

**JH: **Well your single has charted already, that's impressive!

**NW: **Yeah, that was really cool. I didn't think it was going to become a craze so fast.

**JH: **[laughing] You underestimate yourself, Nick. So…a couple of rumors have been going around.

**NW: **Have they now?

**JH: **Mm-mm… something about a mystery girl?

**NW: **[laughing] Paparazzi catches everything don't they?

**JH: ** [laughing] I guess so. It's been said that you invited her up to dougie at your last concert. Is this true?

**NW: **Uh, yeah, actually and I think she did a pretty good job.

**JH: **I bet! Now, when you invited her up, you said her actually name, a source recently told us.

**NW: **Um…yeah, actually, I did.

**JH: **So you knew her beforehand?

**NW: **I wouldn't say _know _in particular. More like met once.

**JH: **Is that why you called her up or…?

**NW: **Yeah, I guess so.

**JH: **Can you tell us her name?

**NW: **I don't believe she'd like that very much, no.

**JH: **Rumors say Max…is this true?

**NW: **[laughing] Sorry, Jamie, not my name to give.

**JH: **[laughing] Alright. Can you tell us her occupation? Model, dancer, actress?

**NW: **Uh…I believe she is a student.

**JH: **Really? Good for her. And anything you wanna say about that kiss? [Wiggling her eyebrows]

**NW: **[stutters for a few seconds]

**JH: **[laughing] Caught you off guard for that one!

**NW: **Yeah, a little bit. I mean…there's not much to say.

**JH: **[laughing] Alright, Mr. Mysterious, if you say so. Are you willing to dispose of the rumor that you two are an item?

**NW: **Um…yeah, nothing's really going on with any girl right now. You know, trying to keep my head in the game. Focus on my career.

**JH: **Very smart of you. Well thank you for your time, Mr. Walker.

**NW: **You are very welcome. See ya.

_So there you have it girls. The "mysterious girl" is still pretty much the "mysterious girl". You can see the actually interview on the website. Later! ~ JH_

Numb, I closed the magazine.

"Did you read it?" Ella asked, coming back in.

I nodded.

"What did you think?"

"Could have been worse," I admitted, shrugging.

She smiled smugly. "Told you. He pretty much blew off any kind of rumor there was. That's good isn't it? Wanna see the video?"

I hesitated. What would it be like see him say those words?

"Nah. I don't believe I do."

She shrugged. "Alright. If you say so. I thought he looked hot."

"You watched it?"

She nodded and took a bit of ice cream. "Yep."

"What was it like?"

"He was hot," she told me simply.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Body language, Ella, body language."

"Oh! Oh, yeah." She started chuckling.

I sat up a little straighter. "What?" I asked in a warning tone.

She shrugged. "He still likes you. Want some ice cream?"

I gave her a look. "You liar."

"I'm not lying! He blushed like crazy when Jamie mentioned the kiss."

I groaned and buried my head into a throw pillow.

Why did my life suck so much? Why did he have to go and make things so complicated?

**And there you have it. Review plz! I wanna see if I can get forty. Is that too much to ask for? Maybe? Can you guys at least TRY? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**God Bless~ d-and-s86**


	23. My So Not Cool Friend

**This is it, folks! The chapter you all have been waiting for! You are welcome. So…how ya guys been? Sorry it took so long. School stinks. It can go die as far as I'm concerned. For all you Directioners out there…what do you of their new single? (I do NOT except any haters for my music choices so save it. Plz. Thank you) I'm SOOO glad Louie and Niall have more solos. :D And what do you guys think of X Factor so far? And…I AM PLEASED TO TELL YOU…..THAT CHEHON AND ELIANA WON SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE! THERE IS JUSTICE IN THE WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A MIRACLE!**

**So yeah. That sums up my obsessions for this week. **

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADOI do NOT own MR, I DO own the storyline, I'm sorry for any mistakes and…**

**Enjoy :D **

**SONG OF THE DAY: "Skinny Love" by Birdy covered by Bella Ferraro**

My So Not Cool Friend

"Max," Ella called to me.

"Yeah?" I called back from the living room. I was in the middle of reading "The Hunger Games", just chilling on the couch. Yep. I was actually allowed to sit on this one. Isn't it amazing? Fiona wasn't there saying, "YOU DIRTY LITTLE SCUMBAG WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY FIVE THOUSAND DOLLAR COUCH?!" The great part was that this, also, was an expensive couch. But I got to sit on this one.

How's THAT for awesomeness? Especially since I currently didn't have a job.

_Whaaaaat?!_ You all scream. Yep. I got fired the day after I left, thanks to some bee with itches that is also known as my stepmother. To be honest, I had this overwhelming desired to go and slug her right then and there but then I thought: was she really worth it? I mean, really? I decided she wasn't. And I let it go. Aren't I so mature?

Wow, I surprise myself sometimes.

"I have a couple errands to run," she replied, running a hand through her perfect hair and placing her sunglasses on her head. "You promise to not blow up the house?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. It's not like I'm a _pyro _or anything. I'll most likely just…let it burn. Slowly."

"Ha-ha," she laughed drily. "Very funny. Don't die. I'll be back in about two hours. Nudge and Iggy are gonna come hangout later too, okay?"

"Yep," I murmured, not really paying any attention.

"Okay, so see you later!"

"Bye!" I called. "Don't die! Or talk to strangers! Or lose your way to the bathroom!"

I listened for a response. None came.

"Well, fine then," I huffed. That girl simply did not understand humor. Such a shame.

I settled back onto the white, pristine couch and sighed. A quiet house. Where I didn't have to do ANYTHING. I could just sit and do NOTHING. How wonderful.

Until, you know, it isn't quiet.

The phone rang.

Groaning, I closed my eyes. Did I feel like talking to someone? No. I didn't. So I let it ring until it hit voicemail.

"Hey, Max," Nudge's voice warbled over the machine.

Curious, I got up and walked into the open kitchen.

"So yeah, um…hi. I just wanted to remind you that you love me. Like…a lot. Like…so big that….it touched the sky! Yeah, the sky. So…you know…. if I told Nick Walker where you lived, you'd totally be cool about it. Right? Love you, bye!" She hung up in a hurry.

HOW THE HECK DID NUDGE GET A HOLD OF NICK WALKER?

And at that moment, the doorbell rang.

You have _got _to be kidding me. I stared at the front door in horror. Nick Walker was at my freaking HOUSE! THIS IS NOT OKAY!

I covered my face with my hands and shrieked. How could a perfect day go so wrong so quickly?

I stomped to the door. "What do you want?" I demanded, opening the door.

~3~

Fang looked up at me with his dark, dark eyes. He was so surprised he just stood there for a moment. "Max—"

"Not interested." And I slammed the door in his face.

"Max," he said warningly. "Come on, Max, open the dang door!"

"Why should I?" I yelled through it.

"Because, I need to talk to you."

"Like I said. Not. Interested."

"Max, seriously."

"Do you always stalk people you randomly kiss?" I asked.

"What? No, I—"

"You DO, don't you! See, reason 143 why you get on my nerves."

"How the hell can I get on your nerves if we've barely even TALKED?"

"I don't know, Nick. How did you manage that one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Max. Stop being immature and let me in."

"No."

"Why?" he persisted.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you _made me dougie on stage. _And KISSED me in front of PAPARRAZI! And made me lose my freaking CAR!"

"Max—"

"No! No, I don't want to hear it okay? Just…leave."

"Can't I at least _try to apologize _before you go all ape on me?"

I was silent for a moment. Then I opened the door. "What makes you think that you deserve that chance?"

His dark eyes met mine. "Because. Fair is fair."

I rolled my eyes. What a crummy excuse. "You're gonna have to work harder than that in the future."

His looked confused. "So…"

"You've got ten minutes."

And I shut the door on his face.

He could open it up himself. 

** Oh yes I did. I STOPPED. Ha. You better review if you want MOOOORE….**

** Peace, Love, Hope and Swedish Fish~ **

** d-and-s86**


	24. Dares and Discussions

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

Dares and Discussions

Nick (Fang) P.O.V. 

I wasn't sure whether I should sigh in relief or yell in frustration. I was pretty sure Max was the only one who could do that to a person.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I looked around. It was really nice. Like, _really _nice. White, modern, light blue decorations…beautiful, really.

"Nice house," I commented.

"Not mine," she replied, walking forward in to the open kitchen.

"Oh." I cleared my throat. "Okay." I felt completely out of place in my dark jeans, navy blue shirt and black converse.

I tentatively walked into the kitchen.

"Considering you have already wasted—" She looked at the microwave clock—"five minutes, you might want to start explaining." She reached up and grabbed some glasses from the cupboard.

She was killing me with her white tank top, faded, ripped skinny jeans and messy hair.

"Um…"

"Why don't you start with how the heck you got Nudge's number."

I gave her a quizzical look. "How'd you know it was Nudge?"

She leaned over the bar, brown eyes flashing. "Beside the point." She slid me a glass of ice water.

"I got it from my drummer. Apparently he met her at the club. They exchanged numbers."

"And how'd you know that she and I know each other?"

"Nudge mentioned a friend named Max. Zach immediately recognized the name."

She nodded. "And you thought it'd be a great idea to stalk me."

"I'm not stalking you," I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow. "No? Considering you got my street address, no doubt after bribing Nudge to give you the information, and showed up at my house…I would definitely consider you a stalker." She walked to the sink and poured her water out.

"I just want to apologize—"

"That still doesn't explain about the kiss."

I felt my face flush. "It was nothing, okay? An accident."

She turned around and leaned her back against the sink. "And now you're "accidently" kissing people?"

"No—"

"Oh, look, your time's up."

She started to push me to the door.

"No, Max, wait—"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore so—"

"Stop it!" I yelled, whirling around and grabbing her wrist. "Just…" I ran a hand through my hair. "Dang it, why is so freaking hard to talk to you?!"

"Maybe because I am pissed, angry and all and all tired of anything that has to do with you, concerts or tabloids, all of which are very, very good reasons for me to kick your butt out the front door."

Her eyes flashed and we had a stare down for a couple seconds. She had to crane her neck because I was a full head taller than she was.

"I want to start over," I finally got out. I loosed the grip I had previously had on her wrist.

She stared at me. "Start over," she repeated.

"Yeah."

"You, Nick Walker, the King of Pop wants to "start over" with me, Maximum Ride, a seventeen year old girl. Does this not seem a little suspicious?"

She rolled her eyes and yanked her hand away from me. "You're cracked."

"I am not," I persisted.

"Prove it," she dared me.

I stared at her with a loss for words.

"Well?"

"Let me bring you somewhere. Once."

She stared at me.

"Please," I added.

Her eyebrows narrowed and she opened her mouth.

With a jolt I realized she would never, ever hang out with me on purpose.

I smirked and spun on my heel.

"I'll pick you up at midnight, tomorrow," I announced walking to the door.

I heard her gasp. "What?"

I turned around. "Unless…" I said. "You're chicken."

Her eyebrows narrowed.

I smirked again. "See ya."

And I slammed the door shut.

**Ugh…I'm so tired. I shall now sleep. **

**Night, night ~**

**d-and-s86**


	25. Midnight

**So um….yeah. Sorry? I actually really am. But…you guys probably won't believe this…I have a life. SHOCKER RIGHT? No, just me? …Okay then. **

**But yes! Here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

**Quote of the day: I have so much swag even my swag has swag. **

**Songs of the day: Becky G—Problem (The Monster Remix) ft. will. [BESTEST SONG IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! GAH!] and DNA by Little Mix [I need to start dressing like them…they've got SWAG]**

Midnight

"I can't FREAKING believe I'm doing this," I muttered, pulling some gray sweats out of my drawers.

"I'm insane. Loony. Cray cray. Totally and completely senseless."

I glanced at the clock I had previously been staring at since nine. 11:50. Ten minutes.

Note to self: do NOT lie in bed and do nothing while you wait for time to pass. You end up doing really stupid things. For example: you get up in the middle of the night to meet some really famous guy that you actually don't really know but decide to go anyways because the little evil DARED you to.

Yeah. Things like that.

Being really quiet, I snuck down the stairs. Wow, if I could only count the people who were going to kill me. Let's get the list out shall we?

Ella (Ella was DEFINITELY going to kill me)

Nudge (Nudge…no I'm not going to think about it)

Iggy (I think he would kill Nick first. Then me. He's kind of protective. Like that one time when he blew up that one dude's…yeah never mind)

Every single solitary lonely girl out there who had "claimed" Nick as their own (this of course depended if our meeting gets leaked or not)

I hadn't told anything to anybody. Nudge, Ella and Iggy knew that he came over but none of them knew what went down.

I _continued _to walk down the stairs and out the door.

It was cool outside and I rubbed my hands over my sweatshirt clad arms. The street was quiet. It was a "rich peeps" neighborhood and everyone was asleep, snuggling in their Ralph Lauren sheets.

That's when I noticed a dull, old black truck creeping up the street.

My first thought was—holy crap, this is how it ends; I was going to get killed by a psychopath. My second thought was—wait…what? Is that _Nick_?

It was. He stopped in the middle of the road and huffing, I walked my way to the passenger car door.

I opened it and hopped in.

"Well, look at you," he said smugly. "I knew you'd come."

I huffed, kicked my flip flops off and placed my feet on the dashboard. "Just drive."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." I glanced over at him. He looked like a regular teenage guy; black tee with some school's name, gray sweats and some beaten up converse.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, looking out the window.

He shrugged.

I glared at him. "What so you FINALLY get me into your car and you don't speak?"

He shrugged again. "I'm waiting."

"For _what_?" I demanded.

"For you to calm down."

"I _am _calm," I argued.

He glanced over to me and quirked a grin. "Could've fooled me."

I glared at him. "I _am calm,_" I persisted.

"_No_, you're not," he contradicted placidly. "I can feel your "I'm gonna kill someone really soon" vibe from here and I'm a good two and ½ feet away from you."

"Whatever," I grumbled, crossing me arms over my chest.

A faint smile lingered on his lips but he turned to face the road.

I looked around the truck. It was old and classic, with only the front three seats. There wasn't even a CD player. "Where's the camaro?"

He grinned. "Miss it?"

"No," I said hotly. "I just want to know where it is."

"At home."

"Then why are you driving this?"

"Because I wanted to. It's not as showy."

"Are you a secretly a country boy playing city?" I asked.

He stretched and readjusted himself. "Maybe I am, maybe I ain't," he replied with a fairly believable accent.

I rolled my eyes. Nick Walker, country? _Please._

"Where are we going?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence.

He exhaled, tilted his head and stared intently at the road. "That's up to you."

I snorted. "You're driving. And you're the one who freaking picked me up."

"Ah, but YOU were the one who freaking _walked—_and hopped—into my truck," he stated.

I threw my hands up in distress. "You...you….ugh! You're such a—"

"Bad word?" he asked.

"Yes!" I shouted. "What the heck is your PROBLEM?! Do you ENJOY annoying the crap out of me?"

"Max—"

I was beyond mad. I was furious. I was seeing red. This whole idea was stupid. "Pull over. Pull over right now."

"No, I'm not going to do that."

"Yes, you are."

I stared for the handle knowing he would stop before I opened it.

It was right. He pulled over immediately.

I unlocked the door and hopped out.

"Wait," he called, fumbling with his seatbelt. "Max!"

He unlocked his door and ran around to meet me.

"Max," he muttered, walking after me as I started to walk in the direction we had come from.

"Max, stop," he said, grabbing my arm.

I tried to pull away but failed miserable.

"You promised," he stated, his dark eyes flashing. "If you showed up _which you did, _I'd get _one night_. That was our deal."

"And look at that, you already blew it," I replied sarcastically. "I'm done."

He swore under his breath. "Why are you such a…" He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Do me a favor will you, Max?"

"What?" I demanded.

He released my arm. "Open up a little. I don't know WHAT you're problem is but not EVERYONE is out to get you. Okay?" He leaned closer, trying to gain eye contact with me.

When I refused, he lifted my chin up. His eyes looked scary. I felt like he could see straight into my soul. "Got it?"

I swallowed. "Got it."

"Good." He backed up slowly, his gaze lingering on me before turning around and opening the car door.

"Thanks," I muttered, sliding back in.

"No problem."

He got in and put the truck in drive.

We drove in silence for about five minutes before I spoke up. "Still don't know where we're going?"

He shook his head. "I have a place."

I sighed and stared out the window. It was twelve at night but I was wide awake.

Where was he taking me?

**There you are. Review plz? I can't WAIT to write the next chapter but I ONLY update if I get REVIEWS! Love it…hate it…ideas…tell me!**

**Peace, love and TAYLOR SWIFT (cuz her CD is coming out in less than TWO DAYS!) **

**d-and-s86**


	26. All too Well

**Look what I did! I updated! Isn't this so exciting!? So yeah…hi. What's up? Happy belated Halloween. Sorry I haven't updated. :( Thank you for the reviews though! And I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. It's faxy, don't worry. Hopefully you like! **

**Enjoy! **

All too Well

"You're kidding me."

He smirked. "Come on, Max. It's sixty-five outside, almost one in the morning…"

I snorted. "Well, who knew. He can read a thermometer _and _a clock. Such a smart guy."

He gave me a look and kicked off his shoes. "Come on, Max. What happened to the adventurous side of you?"

It got stolen," I replied drily. "Come on, Nick, this is totally stupid."

He sighed. "Let's get some things straight. First off, I'm not going to answer to "Nick". Ever. Second—"

"Whoa, wait. HOLD THE PHONE!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah?"

"What the heck do you mean you're not going to answer to "Nick"? Nick is your name. You can't just decide, "today I'm not going to be called Nick". It's against the rules."

"What rules?" he asked, pulling off his shirt.

Okay. I'll admit it. My jaw dropped.

But just a little.

I averted my eyes. "_The _rules."

"Oh, THOSE ones." He laughed. "Right. Well, it's Fang."

I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. His face was straight but that meant absolutely nothing. "Fang."

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

I crossed my arms and sat down on the sand. "Sort of. I mean, it's not even a name."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is _too._"

Is _not_."

"Well, that's what you're going to be calling me."

"That is very assuming of you."

He rolled his eyes. "Back to the point."

"No, I'm not going swimming. I would get all wet. And I don't have a swimsuit."

"You can borrow some of my clothes afterwards."

I bit my lip. Swimming. In the ocean. At one. With…_him. _

I scowled. "Turn around," I demanded.

He grinned and turned around.

Luckily, I had a black cami on. I peeled off my sweatshirt and tee shirt. No way was I gonna go in my underwear. Not a chance. The sweats would weigh me down but whatever.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "You're going in your sweats?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked, taking my hair out of my messy bun.

"They're gonna weigh you down," he warned. He himself was shirtless with basketball shorts.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, ain't you smart. Ugh. Later." Getting a running start I dived in. It felt wonderful. The water was calm and cool…I didn't go out that far, only about four feet.

"Slow poke," I spluttered, coming up for air.

"Hilarious, Max," he said from the sand.

I shrugged. "I thought so."

He got a running start and I yelped as he dived right towards me. "Watch it!"

His arm encircled my waist and I went under with him.

"ACK!" I hacked, coming up. "Salt water UP MY NOSE! Ugh!"

He smirked. "You liked it."

"No, I do NOT like drowning, thank you very much."

"Spaz."

I raised an eyebrow. "Max is not amused."

He snorted. "Whatever." His dark brown, almost black eyes lit up and he grinned. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" I asked, dipping my hair back in the water.

"Yeah. The color game."

"The color game?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you, six?"

"No, I'm actually nineteen, thank you very much." He scooped me up bridal style. "Pick a color."

I swished my legs. I was being HELD by NICK. Fang…whatever. This was not cool.

"Relax, Max, seriously. I'm not going to drop you."

I shot him a look. "I _am _relaxed."

I was SUCH a liar. I was so tense, it hurt.

He sighed. "Pick a color," he repeated.

"Blue," I guessed.

I got dunked.

"Pink."

"Green."

"Come on, Max, get more creative," he urged.

"I'm trying!" I persisted. "Purple."

"Yellow."

"Orange."

"Red."

"Brown."

"For heaven's sake!" I sputtered.

"Keep it coming."

"Um…black?"

He flipped me. "You are terrible at that game," he informed me, when I came back up.

"Thanks," I replied drily. I turned around to face the ocean. "I'm gonna go a little farther."

"Wait," he said, talking my hand and pulling me back. He looked at me queerly and tilted his head.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

He turned me around so my back was facing him. He smoothed some hair away, making me shiver. I realized to late what he was touching. "What's this?"

I broke free from him. "It's nothing," I said in a rush.

"Obviously it is," he said.

"No, it's not."

"Max," he whispered, pulling me toward him.

I shivered as he touched it again. No one but me had ever seen my tattoo. I felt like one of my deepest, darkest secrets had been told.

Which, it kind of had.

"What does it stand for?"

"That is for me to know and for you to wonder," I answered briskly. "Now get your fingers off my back."

"Hey, it's cool." He smirked, his fingers lingering a second longer. "Rebellious. I like it."

"If you tell ANYONE, I swear—"

"Hey. Breath. Chillax. Who would I tell?"

He looked so calm and smug, I nearly slugged him right then.

"Whatever. Let's go. I'm cold. And hungry."

I swam to shore. My pants were heavy with water once I got out and I almost fell from the weight.

"Told you that was a bad idea," he said smugly.

I stuck out my tongue, which was very hard because I was shivering. "Just get me some dry clothes."

"Can do, princess," he said, throwing me some sweats and a white. "The sweats are gonna be big but they'll do."

I hopped into the truck and changed. You know that feeling when you are really, really crazy cold and wet but then you get on nice warm clothes and you feel all warm and fuzzy and comfortable? Yeah, that's how I felt. It was wonderful.

"Done," I called opening up the truck do for him. He had changed outside, behind the truck.

"Wanna eat somewhere?" he asked.

I nodded. Then my eyes narrowed. "Wait. What am I thinking? Everyone will recognize you."

He shook his head. "Not if you go to a really run down awesome café where only truckers go."

"Oh. Okay." What a description.

I kicked my feet back up on the dashboard, sighed and closed my eyes. I felt so warm and comfortable and…relaxed.

I opened my eyes to see Nick staring at me. He looked away quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"What, what?" he replied.

"Nick…"

"Fang."

"Why do I have to call you that?"

"Because," he said. "I'm your ride. And I'm your elder."

"Hardly," I snorted.

He glowered.

"Fine. _Fang._"

He visibly relaxed.

"Nick is just for business," he explained. "Fang Nicholas Walker is my real name. But I don't want to get that out into the media. So I'm Nick to everyone but my bodyguard, Dylan, my family and you. And I'd like to keep it that way. Nick Walker is more sellable anyway."

I shrugged. "I guess," I admitted. Only me and a few others called him Fang? I didn't really know what to think about that.

"I guess I wouldn't really know what flows in the music industry. My friends are huge fans by the way," I mentioned, changing the subject.

"Your friends, huh?" he chuckled. "Not you?"

"Uh…nah, I'm not in to the whole inappropriate, lovesick, partying kind of music," I told him bluntly.

"Really? That's how you classify my music?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Not gonna lie, that kind of stings."

"The truth hurts," I told him drily.

"Well, what kind of music do you listen to then?"

I shrugged and stared out the window. "Songs that make me lose my breath."

His brow was furrowed in thought. "An example?"

I sighed. This was so weird. We were actually having a civil conversation.

"Um…you know, Skinny Love, Bleeding Love, Beautiful Soul, Jar of Hearts…songs like that."

He nodded. "Birdy, Leona Lewis, Jesse McCartney, Christina Perri…interesting."

He had this amused smile on his face.

"You're making fun of me!"

"No, I'm not," he laughed.

"Are too," I pouted.

"I'm not, I swear. What's your favorite song right now?"

I bit my lip. "All too Well" by Taylor Swift.

"I've never heard it."

"Really? It's on her new CD."

"What's it about?"

I shrugged. "It's kind of hard to explain…it's pretty much about a couple who had an amazing relationship but…something happened. It fell through. And they tried again and again to fix it and mend it but nothing worked. The girl got her heart broke over and over again and…I don't know, I guess I've always thought that there's something hardbreakingly beautiful about a tragic love story."

I glanced at him.

He was looking at me intently.

I blushed. What was up with me? I never told anyone what I thought about deep stuff. Not even Ella.

I looked out the window. "Just look it up," I muttered.

"I will."

We rode in silence all the way to the café.

"Let's get some pie," Fang said, parking the truck. "I'm starved."

**Reviews? Please? **

**Peace out—**

**d-and-s86**


	27. Some Interesting Developments

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update ;( I'm…struggling a little bit. BUT…BEFORE YOU BLOW UP AT ME….

Breathe. Hee-hoo-hee.

Okay. Are you good now? Sí? Muy bien. (isn't my Spanish _impressive_?)

Alright. So, you guys are my fans so I want your input on this decision. I know you guys all LOOOVE my LOOOOVELY story "Party Boys Like You Don't Save Cinderellas Like Me". But…I don't know, I'm not really feeling the Maximum Ride vibe anymore. Ever since Nevermore came out I feel like the MR fandom has gone adfihjsidohfwerjioewjo. However, I still loooove writing. I just want to do it with my own storyline and my own characters. I love Max and Fang but I'm kind of blocked because I don't want them to go all OC. And the story is all…fluff. There isn't really a meaning to it. I would rather do lots one-shot faxy stuff than a long on-going one. Does this make sense? So yeah, that is my reason for not updating. I'm not feeling the _vibe. _

HOWEVER! I will NOT be deleting my lovely stories because I worked HARD on them. Besides, in a couple months I may get the _vibe _again and who knows, maybe I'll update;) But this is my question for YOU PEEPS—

If I started an original story on FictionPress would you guys LOOOVE me and read it and review and comment and advise me?

I set up a poll…and least I THINK I set up a poll…cuz I've never really done it before but yes! Vote plz!

Thanks guyz, I love you THIIIIIIIS BIIIIIIGGG!

d-and-s86….or Katie;) haha later.


	28. The Names Just Keep On Coming

**Hey guys! Look what I did! I finished the chapter! Took a while but here you go. Too lazy to spell check anything so DEAL WITH IT. **

**Night peeps, enjoy. You have shiningwaves to thank for this update. **

The Names Just Keep On Coming 

He wasn't kidding. It was a truck stop. And pretty busy actually. License plates lined the walls and it smelled of cigarette smoke. There were about ten truckers, some talking with each other and others sitting alone, drinking coffee and watching wrestling matches on the TVs that were in the corners.

"For two?" A lady with a bored expression asked.

"Yes, please," Fang replied, placing a hand on the small of my back. He gave me a push, nudging for me to follow her.

"Can we sit in a booth?" I asked.

"Sure thing, sugar," the lady replied.

She led us to a small, quiet part of the restaurant. Old rock music was playing and it was pretty dim. But she didn't offer us anymore light.

"Any drinks I could get you?"

"Um, yeah, A cherry coke would be great," I replied.

"Diet or regular?"

"Regular."

"Mm-kay. And…?" She looked at Fang expectantly.

"Coke, bottle."

She wrote it down really quick then handing us two menus. "Be back in a few."

I slid in with a small smile playing on my lips.

"So…booths, huh?" he asked, shrugging off his sweatshirt.

"Yes," I said firmly. "Booths are awesome."

He didn't look too convinced. More amused actually.

I bit my lip and looked intently at the menu. It wasn't like I was in a dimly lighted room with a really famous pop star BY MYSELF.

Nope. Not at all.

I glanced up to see Fang staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he said with a chuckle. "Here." He flipped the menu over and pointed to a section. "That's what you want to look at."

The waitress came back with the sodas.

"Thanks," I told her.

She nodded grimly then whisked away.

"Alright, what should I get?" I asked him looking at all the suggestions.

"Um…" He leaned over and looked at it upside down. "Cherry pie is good. Or apple. Hmm…apple pie with French fries.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. No date is complete without pie."

"This isn't a date," I contradicted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Considering it's…one thirty in the morning and it's just us two…"

I glowered at him. "It's only a date if I say it is. And I'm not saying it's a date. THEREFORE—say it with me—we are NOT on a date."

I looked at him. "Come on! Say it!"

He shook his head. "I do not hold that as truth so no."

"Fang!" I semi-yelled. "Say it!"

"No," he chuckled taking a sip from his coke bottle.

I slummed in the booth and crossed my arms. "You're such a delusional freak."

He shrugged. "Freak, douche bag, idiot, moron…how many names do you have for me?"

I crinkled my brow in thought. "I don't think I ever called you a douche bag."

He smirked. "No, but I'm pretty sure you were thinking it."

I rolled my eyes. "And now he's a mind reader."

He raised his coke bottle as if he were giving a toast. "I do my best."

The waitress came back and we gave her our orders of apple pie and French fries.

After she left, I sighed, kicked my flip flops off and rearranged myself so I was sitting Indian style in the booth.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mm…" I mumbled, stifling a sigh. "Do you always stay out this late?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. I've always been kind of a night owl."

I nodded. "Cool beans," I said giving him the thumbs up sign. "I can't believe she didn't recognize you."

"Who, the waitress?"

"Yeah."

"Half the reason I go out late at night. All of my fans are usually asleep. Unless they are stalkers. Which about a fourth of them are."

"Ha-ha," I laughed drily. "Sucks to be you."

He smiled but didn't say anything.

We sat in silence for a moment and I was surprised to find it…peaceful. It wasn't awkward at all. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it. We weren't at each other's throats. I wasn't jabbing at him, he wasn't retaliating…it was weird.

"You know what the best thing in the world is?" I asked him.

"Hm? What is the best thing in the world?" He leaned forward and stared at me intently.

I glanced at him, not sure if he was making fun of me or not.

"Rain. And movies and tea."

He raised an eyebrow. "That would be three things."

I kicked his shin under the table. "Stop being such a smart arse. It's not becoming."

"Neither is kicking people under the table," he said, hooking his foot around my bare foot.

I stiffed and waited for him to let go but he didn't.

I met his gaze. "Do you mind?" I asked.

He shifted his weight but didn't break our eye contact or let go of my foot. "No, actually," he said with a smirk. "Not really."

"Jerk," I muttered, trying to pull my foot away.

"Hey, come on now," he admonished me. "Be nice."

I huffed. "I don't have to be nice to a single dang person."

He smirked. "You know you like it."

I smiled sweetly. "Just as much as you love Dora the Explorer."

He nodded seriously. "THIS BIG!" He said, spreading his arms wide.

I didn't really know what to think about that. However, I was pretty sure that if all of his fans saw him doing that they would run for the hills.

"You're a dork," I told him.

He nodded. "And you're a female dog."

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

I stuck out my hand and we shook on it.

But he still didn't let go of my foot.

**Yes, I know I am awesome. **

**So. This is what I have decided: If you guys read my original story on FictionPress, I will continue with this story. **

**That is my deal. **

**And all I can tell you about my new story (which isn't posted as of yet) is that her name is Hazel. She is seventeen and it takes place in Hailey, AL (which is not a really place) **

**Review plz.**

**Thank u and good night**


	29. Please Read My FictionPress Story?

**It's up guys! My lovely new story on FictionPress under my same name, dreams-and-schemes86 and it is called **_**Postcards to Hailey.**_** If you review, I'm on Christmas break so…I could technically update this story sometime…**

** Thanks you guys!**

** Dreams86**


	30. Bad Luck

**Hey guys! Happy almost New Year! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed for **_**Postcards to Hailey**_**! I is SOOOOOO excited. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hehehehe…I've uh…been…busy? Actually there really isn't an excuse. Sorry. **

**Enjoy this LOOOOVELY (at least…I think it's lovely) chapter. **

**Enjoy and, like always, ignore the stupid mistakes that I may have made. **

Bad Luck

"You could sleep you know."

Max shook her head then rested it against the window. "Nope," she muttered. Her breath fogged up the window and she closed her eyes again.

"We still have twenty minutes," I told her. "You can't even keep your eyes open."

She peeked over at me. "And I'm supposed to believe that you won't kill me?"

I rolled my eyes. This was the Max I was used to. The one who was pretty much obsessed with death.

"That's a fantastic question, Max" I said. "You see, in reality, I'm not a super famous incredibly good-looking pop star. I'm actually…a serial killer." I paused for effect. "I take girls—preferably hot ones around the age of seventeen—and brutally murder them. I cut off their limbs, put them in my closet then sing them lullabies until morning light."

There was silence for a second. I looked at her and she looked at me with a hint of disbelief.

"How do you come _up _with that stuff?" She exclaimed.

I smiled and shrugged. "Overactive imagination I suppose."

She fidgeted with her necklace and I couldn't help but notice that she scooted even farther away from me. "It's scary. I'm actually a little worried about your mental state of being."

I smirked. "I am too." I gave her an evil grin. "I enjoy my insanity."

She shook her head and closed her eyes again. "Whatever you say, Fang."

We were quiet for a couple minutes. I looked over at Max again. She was definitely asleep.

A small smile tugged at my lips. She was much more agreeable when she wasn't talking. I took a deep breath and looked at the time. Four. In the morning. I cradled my forehead in my left hand with my right hand steering loosely.

There was so much to do…studio time, photo shoots, interviews—the list was endless. The single came out but my new album was far from ready; I only did the L.A. show for promotion.

"Can you turn on the radio?"

I jumped at the sound of Max's voice.

"Um…sure." I pressed the button and the truck was filled with Jesse J's "Domino".

"Uh-uh," she muttered in disgust. She leaned forward and changed it to a local country station. Hunter Hayes' "Wanted" was on. She gave a satisfactory nod then settled back down.

She was singing the lyrics softly under her breath and I couldn't help but notice a special smile spread across her face.

"Do you listen to country often?" I asked.

"I listen to anything that inspires me. And it must have a good beat and meaningful lyrics. That includes pop, rock, country, inspirational, classical, rap, alternative…anything and everything."

I nodded. "Interesting."

She shrugged.

I shifted my weight and thought about it. I listened to lots different artists but I didn't wander too far from the pop and rap world. "So…examples?"

She gave me a peculiar look. "What do you mean?"

"Well…what's your favorite song from each genre?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You are asking a dangerous question."

"I'm all ears," I assured her.

She shook her head slowly. "Nope." She looked at me. "I don't believe I'll say anything."

I gave her an incredulous look. "Why not?"

She leaned towards me. "Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" She told me indignantly.

"I'm guessing your list doesn't include my music?"

"It doesn't. And it's not _your_ music."

I looked over at her, startled. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Fang. I can tell if a piece of music is being sung by its creator or not. And you are a definite not."

Fury built up inside of me. Just because I didn't write my own songs didn't mean my music wasn't good. "There isn't a difference," I told her firmly.

Max looked at me like I was stupid. "It makes all the difference."

I didn't say anything after that and neither did she.

A couple minutes later I pulled up to her friend's house.

She got unbuckled then turned to me. "Well…it's uh been nice hanging with you, Fang."

She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

I looked at it in disbelief. Something sounded unbelievably final about that sentence.

"You know," she continued, dropping her hand when she realized I wasn't going to shake it. "Thanks for not killing me and for the food and uh…yeah. Have a nice life, Fang." She winked. "I'll be watching the tabloids."

I watched, stunned as she hopped out of the truck and ran to the door.

"Wait! Max, wait!" I fumbled with my seat belt then bolted out and ran after her, leaving the truck door open.

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled.

She reached the door and stepped in, closing it behind her.

"Max!" I whispered, not wanted to wake the whole neighborhood. "Come on, Max, open the door!"

The door opened a crack. "You said one night Nick Walker and that's what you got. Now go away!" Then she shut it again.

I heard it lock and slammed my hands against the doorframe. "Damn it," I hissed.

I kicked the ground and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

Great. Just fantastic. Now how was I going to get to her?

**Poor Fang. Poor…poor Fang. Sniffles. Guess you guys will have to review to find out what happens won't you? ;) And check out Legendary Truths if you haven't yet! I may move that to FictionPress as well but for right now it's in the MR fandom. **

** Review people! Love ya'll. **

** Dreams86**


	31. Iggy's Gifts

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the 50+ reviews :P IT MAKES ME HAPPY! So here's the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait. No inspiration. Psh. Writer's block is terrible. **

**But anyways, sorry for any mistakes, I don't own MR, I DO own the storyline blah blah blah…**

**And enjoy;) **

**SONG OF THE DAY: Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida **

Iggy's Gifts 

You know that feeling you get when you absolutely want to _pulverize _someone or something but you're not exactly sure why? Yeah. That was me ever since slammed the door in Fang's face, two weeks ago.

I was tense to the extreme. And apparently I don't hide my emotions too well (ha…haha…big shocker there) so Ella, Iggy and Nudge have been questioning me and trying to get me to 'fess up ever since.

They have been failing. Nothing was coming out of my mouth. Zip, zilch, zero, nada. _Nothing. _

Although my emotional state of being was a little more than questionable, my work life was somewhat better. I didn't get my old job back unfortunately but a different café needed a waitress so ta-da, I was at least doing something with my life. But I had the early shift from 5 in the morning until 1 at night…and God knows I don't sleep.

I laid on one of the three couches Ella's family had in the living room. The window shades were up, flooding the already bright room with the warm summer sun.

I jumped when the front door banged up.

"Iggy's here!" Ella yelled from the kitchen.

"He is indeed!" he announced proudly, slamming the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Iggy."

"Hola Coca-cola," he said in a weird accent. "I come bearing gifts!"

I couldn't help but smile at the goofy expression on his face. Iggy, no matter how poor, was always getting us stuff.

"What kind of gifts, Iggy?" Ella asked a little warily. Last time he brought "Ella-Be-Gone" which simply was a spray bottle full of water. He ran around spraying her saying, "be gone, Ella, be gone! LET ME EAT FOOD!"

She got soaked.

"Unfortunatley, Ella, I did not bring "Ella-Be-Gone"—"

"Oh, how sad," she said sarcastically.

He nodded shamefully. "Yes, I knew you'd be heartbroken. But! I brought other things!"

He threw me one bag and Ella the other.

I peeked inside. Honestly, this is why I love Iggy. He brought me a box of good and plenty (candy-coated black licorice), a new white tank top (I've needed a new one since…forever), black nail polish and…a tabloid.

I looked up at Iggy with raised eyebrows. "A tabloid? Seriously?"

He winked. "I thought you'd want to catch up with Nicky-boy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes but looked at the cover tentatively. Nothing about me. YES.

"What did you get, Ella?"

I looked up when she didn't answer. "Ella?" She and Iggy were in the middle of a silent eye conversation.

"Oh…um…new shoes," she said, peeking in her bag. She smiled at Iggy. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem. Anything for my girls." He winked again. "So what are you guys doing on this fine lovely day?"

I noticed that he and Ella exchanged another set of sly looks.

"Um…nothing," I replied. "I don't think. Why the heck are you guys looking at each other like that? What's up?"

"Well…the sky usually," Iggy replied like the smart aleck he is. "Unless you're upside down. Then it's the ground."

I put the tabloid down. "You guys are hiding something from me."

"And what would we be hiding?" Iggy asked.

"Well that's what I'm trying to figure out." I sat up. "_Something's_ up. So who's gonna spill?"

"Nothing's going on, Max," Ella reassured me. I knew she was hiding something though. "I'm gonna get some food. Want something, Max?"

"Uh, sure," I mumbled. "Yogurt would be good."

"I'll help," Iggy offered. "I want to make a sandwich anyways."

I watched as they walked away then started flipping through the magazine again. Gossip, fashion and drama. Not exactly my cup of tea. I flipped to the back cover. My eyes opened in surprise when I saw something written in black in the corner. I looked closer:

_Call me, Max plz. See ya 2nite. _

It was accompanied by a number and signed _Fang. _

"Oh my word. Oh my lord. This isn't happening. This IS NOT HAPPENING. IGNATIOUS JAMES HARDER YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled, running into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you saw the note," he said calmly.

"Yes, I did and you know what I'm kind of freaking out about it. No, actually I'm REALLY freaking out about it. HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET A HOLD OF HIM? HOW DID HE GET A HOLD OF YOU? WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN COMMUNICATING?"

"Nudge gave him my number."

I bite my lip and closed my eyes. "Ella for god's sake please tell me this is a nightmare, a mistake, ANYTHING. Please. I'm begging you." I looked at her earnestly.

She looked at me. "He'll be here at six."

My jaw dropped. "For WHAT?!"

"Dinner. And a movie."

I stared at them. "You're freaking kidding me, right?"

Iggy took me by the shoulders. "He just wants to hang out, Max."

"I don't want to hang out with him, Iggy! I don't ever want to see him again!"

"Max—" Ella touched my arm.

I shook her off. "No, do NOT tell me it will be fine. It is NOT fine. I'm going to my room. Have fun with Nick," I grumbled.

There was NO way I was going to see him. Never. EVER. And that was that.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I stopped, I did I did. But if you guys get me passed 1000 reviews I just may update;) Thanks for all the support u guys are awesome!**

**~Dreams **


	32. My Jell-o and My Room

**I can't believe it. You guys ACTUALLY got me past 1000 reviews. *dies of sheer and utter happiness* THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! And I'm really sorry for not getting this out sooner. SO hectic around here. But this chapter is UBER long…maybe that makes up for it. **

**And someone pointed out a mistake in the last chapter about Max's work shift. I think it's supposed to be 5am to 1pm…I think. I'm not sure though. Too lazy to check. **

**Hope you like this chapter…I really did work hard on it. **

**Enjoy! **

My Jell-o and My Room

Upset didn't cut it. No, I wasn't _upset_. This…this was _anger. _ White hot and boiling. Like, if you so much as LOOKED at me I would KILL you with a freaking murderous GRIN on my face.

No joke.

So I just laid on my bed and fumed.

Seriously, like getting kicked out of my own house wasn't bad enough. Like getting my face plastered on practically every magazine in America WASN'T ENOUGH. Ugh. I bet it was on the internet too.

I grabbed my laptop (well…Ella's laptop…that I was—ahem— borrowing) and powered it up.

Curiosity killed the cat.

It's true.

I typed "Nick Walker" into Google and instantly it suggested "Nick Walker mysterious girl".

I clicked it and a whole bunch of articles came up.

I squeezed my eyes shut. WHY DID PEOPLE LIKE TO POST PICTURES OF US KISSING?! WHY?! I had almost forgotten about it. Stupid picture.

I scrolled down to the leave a comment area:

"_She's gorgeous! And lucky…" _Was the one with the most likes.

_"I can't believe she walked away!" _ Was the second.

Then they got nasty.

I slammed the top down and put it back on the floor.

It was almost six.

I growled, flopped back down and covered my face with my pillow.

I closed my eyes and waited.

I heard a knock on my door. "No!" I yelled. "You may NOT come in."

"Max, Nick is going to be here any minute," Iggy said.

"And…how does this concern me, exactly?" I yelled back. "I told you, I'm staying in here. Have fun with Nick."

"Max…" He said in a warning tone.

"And tell him to stay away from the fridge! If he eats my jell-o I WILL kill him," I added as a second thought.

He sighed. "Please come downstairs?" He asked through the door.

"Absolutely not."

"If you don't come downstairs, I WILL give him your precious jell-o," Iggy threatened.

I sat up, walked to the door, opened it and stared him down. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Oh, I would Maximum," he said with as much power and scariness as he could muster. Which, sadly, wasn't much due to his lovable personality.

"In your dreams, mister. Move."

I shoved him out of the way, rushed down the stairs and marched to the kitchen, filled with purpose.

Ella was getting pizza out of the oven. Her jaw dropped when saw me. "You're actually going to be social?"

I snorted. "Haha, you're funny…no. That sounds _incredibly _boring. I have better things to do than hang out with F—Nick Walker."

I opened the fridge, grabbed my pack of strawberry jell-o cups then slammed the door shut. "But you have fun," I told her with a sarcastic smile. Then I marched back to the steps.

The door bell rang. "IGGY! ELLA! NUDGE! YOUR _FRIEND _IS HERE!"

I ran up the stairs, rushed into my room and slammed the door.

Oh yeah, I was gonna have a party. Me and my jell-o. Together. Forever.

With no Fang involved.

I grabbed my ipod touch, put it on my dock and blasted "Party in the U.S.A" by Miley Cyrus.

I was gonna PAR-TAY.

I flopped onto my bed and opened a jell-o cup. That's when I realized I didn't have a spoon.

I shrieked into my pillow. It was official. Fate actually HATED me. I turned down my happy song. The party was over. No jell-o = no party.

I sighed and hugged my pillow. Maybe he would leave. _Maybe, _if I paid Iggy enough, he would _poison _Fang and then he would end up getting SO sick that he couldn't stalk me for a month. It would give me just enough time to disappear off the face of the earth with my unicorns, leprechauns, music and jell-o. We would live happily ever after!

Oh, yeah. It was the _perfect _plan.

My daydreaming was interrupted by a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"If your name is Ella, Nudge, Iggy or Nick you may NOT come in," I yelled.

The knocking persisted.

"Go away!" I tried.

When it still didn't stop, I growled and marched to the door.

"I _said_, GO AWAY," I whispered forcefully through the door crack.

"Not gonna happen," I heard the voice whisper back. My heart leapt involuntarily. Objectively, Fang's forced-whisper voice was _really _sexy.

I opened the door a crack and glared at him. He looked almost identical to the last time I saw him. Gray sweatpants, messy hair…this time though, he was wearing a dark gray tee instead of a black one.

"Please let me come in?" he asked.

"Absolutely not. Why can't you go screw someone else's life—" I stopped when I felt his fingers brush some messy hair out of my eyes. He smirked a little then let his fingers linger on my cheek.

"Stop that," I said stiffly.

"Stop what?" He asked, his unbelievably dark eyes examining my hair. He pushed into my room and closed the door behind him.

My eyes widened. All I could think of was: GRAPE! GRAPE! HE WAS GOING TO GRAPE ME!

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" I asked in my coldest tone, trying not to tremble.

The room was fairly dark. The sun had been shining earlier but now it was cloudy, like the sky was promising a pour and my lights were off.

When he didn't answer, I tried pushing past him to open the door. He gently grabbed my arm and trapped me against the door. He stepped closer, laced his fingers through mine and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

I was reminded of that moment in the club, when he asked me if I wanted a drink and if I wanted to dance. His smell and same cocky attitude. The same way his eyes shone.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Just relax, Max," he whispered into my ear.

Oh yeah, like that was going to happen. He was only a _centimeter away from me_! He was only going to GRAPE me.

_Oh, my God…_

"If you relax, I'll let you go," he whispered.

I gasped again, trying to breathe and failing. "Promise?" I croaked.

I felt him nod. "Promise."

I tried not to think about how close we were. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax.

He laughed softly. "You're still really tense, Max."

I scoffed and tried to break away. "Well, maybe it's because you're in my freaking space bubble!" I told him.

I tried to look up but ducked my head down again when I saw how close our faces were.

He squeezed my hands tight so I couldn't leave. "Try again," he told me.

I sighed then took another deep breath, letting it out slowly, relaxing all the way. I bit my lip. We were touching now and I could practically _feel_ him smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"Good." He pressed his lips to my neck once then stepped back. "Better?"

"Maybe," I muttered. "Ugh," I shivered. "Do you always do that to people?" I asked, rubbing my bare arms.

"Hug people to get them to calm down?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah."

I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm down.

_No graping. Yeah. Okay. This is good. Breathe, Max, breathe. _

"Come on, Max, _please _come downstairs?"

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh."

"Why?" He demanded. "Why is it SO hard for you to hang out with me?"

I gasped. "EXCUSE ME! You are the one who pretty much RUINED my life. No one knew who I was until YOU came along, asked me to DOUGIE on stage and then KISSED me in front of paparazzi, landing me AND you on the cover of every single magazine cover in America AND the U.K. Because of you I lost my freaking CAR. And…and…" I was about to mention getting kicked out of my home but thought better of it. "And my insurance and my PEACE and QUIET. Ever since you laid eyes on me, my life has been absolutely UPSIDE DOWN. And you have the AUDACITY to say, "why is it so hard for you to hang out with me". Good God."

He looked ready to flip me off. He ran his fingers through his hair and blow out a breath.

I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to blow.

H sighed instead. "Look, Max…I'll get you a car, okay? I'll pay for your insurance. And I'm sorry for asking you to dougie and I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry the paparazzi saw us and I'm sorry I've made your life crazy. I really am. Can we please be friends now?"

I raised my eyebrows. _Nick Walker was APOLOGIZING? And offering me a CAR? _

I bit my lip. "What does that phrase imply?"

He looked dumbfounded for a second. "Like...hanging out. Catching a movie. Texting. You NOT slamming doors in my face."

"What about paparazzi?"

"What about the paparazzi?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can be friends with someone who's always under the limelight," I said bluntly.

He hesitated. "I can't…I can't _promise _you anything, Max. But I can try to keep our friendship under the radar."

I didn't reply.

"So what do you say?" He asked hopefully.

I felt like my head was about to blow up. I had two voices telling me two different things.

_Max. This guy practically ruined your life. Will one car fix all the things he did? The answer is easy. Say no. Duh. _

_ MAX! SAY YES! Do you seriously want to fight like this every single day? Just say yes. BESIDES! He's offering a CAR! AND INSURANCE!_

"I—I…" I could NOT believe I was saying this. "I guess. I mean…you'll seriously get me a car?"

He nodded. "We can pick it out together if you want."

I nodded. "Sure. Yeah."

He grinned. "So…friends?" He stuck out a hand.

I ignored the gesture and flicked his forehead. "Friends."

**TADA! THE FAX IS COMPLETE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hope you liked it. **

** Please review! It would mean a ton.**

** Peace out. Sleep time. **

** dreams**


	33. CHRISTMAS I TELL YOU

**There isn't an excuse. No excuses for Katie. I'M SO SORRY LIKE I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU. **

**Okay, so there are SOOOOME excuses like…school…dance…horrible computer…upcoming surgery…busy schedule…STUPID IDIOTIC DUMB DUMB DUMB WRITER'S BLOCK. -_- but anyways. **

**Here it is. I am sorry it is short. And I am sorry if there are any really uberly stupid mistakes. **

**Enjoy! **

CHRISTMAS I TELL YOU

Well, folks. Today was the day. Today was the day my new "friend" was going to buy me a car.

Oh, yes. A _car. _One that HE was going to pay for. FULLY. INCLUDING insurance.

It's Christmas, guys!

"_I _want a free car," pouted Nudge.

"_You _didn't get your car taken away unjustly," I pointed out.

She folded her arms. "Humph."

"Technically," Iggy butted in, "it wasn't really "unjust" because your stepmother _told _you to stay home...and you kind of disobeyed her so…"

I gave Iggy my signature, "If you were bread you would be toasted then eaten" look.

"Your remark was clearly not appreciated," Nudge told him calmly while scrolling down her Facebook newsfeed. "Nor taken into account."

Ella nodded from the couch. "Impressive use of your somewhat extensive vocabulary, Nudge. Brava."

"Why thank you, Ella."

"No problem, Nudge."

Iggy and I rolled our eyes.

Our friends. Good lord.

"So what are you going to get, huh?" Iggy asked.

"YEAH!" Nudge added excitedly. "What are you going to get? Mustang? Lexus? Lamborghini?

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

I hadn't got around to asking him.

In fact, we hadn't talked much at all lately. I had conflicting feelings about it. Because, seriously…he literally stalked me nonstop. Then he finally convinced me to hang out with him. Then he got me to say, "Sure Fang let's be friends" and now he's ignoring me? Where is the sense in that?

Why, there isn't any, Max! Wow, you're so smart. Good job.

But at the same time, why in the whole wide insane world would I care?

There is no logical reason whatsoever.

But anyways. Back to the current issue at hand. So last night he texted me saying, "Pick you up at 3 pm tomorrow. Car shopping." And that's it. Otherwise I hadn't heard from him since our newfound (rather pointless) friendship began.

_Ding ding ding. _

"HE'S HERE!" Nudge shrieked, skidding to the front door. "Do I look okay?" She asked us hurriedly, pulling and tugging at her clothes and combing her fingers through her crazy hair.

"You look like crap," Iggy told her dutifully.

She gave him a "you meaner" look but didn't have time to make a remark.

_Ding ding ding._

"OH GOD HE'S HERE," she whispered hoarsely. "CALM DOWN EVERYONE."

I rolled my eyes. "Open the door, Nudge. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

I bounded up the stairs and grabbed my wallet and my sunglasses. I glanced in the mirror. Jean shorts. Black tanktop. Red converse. Messy hair. Cool.

"Let's go F—Nick!" I said, running down the stairs again.

I nearly fell over when I saw he wasn't alone. Next to Fang was a blonde, tall dude.

"Hey, Max," Fang greeted me calmly.

"Who the heck is this?" I demanded.

"He's my friend. And he's coming with us. And no, I am not changing my mind. Let's get this show on the road! Bye, Nudge! Bye Ella! Bye Iggy!"

"Whaa.." I stuttered. Fang grabbed my hand and dragged me out the front door.

The door slammed shut, muffling the shouts from inside.

"Why the heck is he here?!" I tried again.

Fang ignored my question. "Max, Dylan. Dylan, Max."

"FINALLY! THE MAX I KEEP HEARING ABOUT ALL THE FREAKING TIME," Dylan yelled. "How's it going, Maxie?" He grinned and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I raised my eyebrows at Fang. He was glaring at Dylan.

"Dude, I don't lie," Dylan said in his defense. "SHOT GUN!"

This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

**Yes I know. Filler chapter. I wonder if anyone will even read this chapter…I've been gone for so long. IF YA'LL GAVE UP ON ME I UNDERSTAND. **

** But I love you guys anyways.**

** Peace out.**

** dreams **


End file.
